Inuyasha Muyo!
by KallmeKaze Kamikaze
Summary: Inuyasha has been betrayed by the ones he loves the most. He enters Kagome's era and unpredicted things occur. What will happen when Inuyasha meets Tenchi and his family? How will Tenchi's girls react to Inuyasha being in their lives? Inuyasha harem
1. No Need for Strangers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Tenchi Muyo.

Hey everyone, letting you know I'm back and I'm feeling alright!

Letting you know if you have any suggestions on the story don't be afraid to leave a comment or send a pm.

Good or bad I'll feel happy you took time to type it.

Without any further delay!

Inuyasha Muyo!  
Chpt1 No Need for Strangers!

-Chapter begin-

The group was continuing the search for the jewel shards.

Things have gotten easier after Naraku's defeat.

Yet, it was devastating on who died with him.

Naraku was killed by Kikou who sacrificed herself for the groups' well being.

The group mourned Kikyo's sacrifice.

It hit Inuyasha the hardest though.

It continued to hurt Inuyasha, but he still remembered the good times with her.

Which brings up Kagome, who seemed to care the least about Kikyo's second death.

After her death Kagome began spending more time in her world.

It confused Inuyasha, but he went there too and spent more time with her family.

Kagome and him have gotten much closer to one anthor.

However, Kagome did seem to abuse the sit power lately.

It was bugging Inuyasha to no end.

Even Kagome's family knew something was wrong with the way Kagome was acting.

But, being who they are, they stayed out of their business.

Still, what would make Kagome act so hostile to Inuyasha?

The answer... is-

-With Inuyasha and the gang-

Inuyasha was currently lying down on the ground from a series of sits Kagome recently did.

As soon as they faded he got up and began cursing the necklace and her.

"Geez Inuyasha, your always pushing Kagome back into her world." Shippo said as he made his way onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Butt out pipsqueak!" Inuyasha yelled.

Inuyasha quickly brushed Shippo off him and continued sitting down.

Miroku and Sango made their way to him just to continue where Shippo left off.

"Seriously Inuyasha you don't understand a woman's heart do you?" Miroku asked.

Two seconds later Mirkou was knocked out by a boomerang.

"And you don't know when to stop do you?" Sango asked Miroku who was currently unconscious.

Sango directs her attention to Inuyasha.

"Why don't you just go apologize to her so we can continue looking for the shards?" Sango asked as she sighed.

"FINE! ALRIGHT! GET OFF MY BACK WILL YA?" Inuyasha hollered as he began racing toward the well.

After Inuyasha had left, the gang began talking.

"Do you think Inuyasha will catch Kagome in the act?" Sango asked.

"He'll probably miss it like he always did." Mirkou said as he got up.

"But, don't you guys feel the least bit guilty about not telling him?" Shippo said as he got near the two.

"Shippo we all feel guilty, but this is an adult matter that Inuyasha and Kagome will have to solve." Sango said.

Sango continued to look at Shippo as a tear left her eye.

Guilt seemed to be sinking their friendship.

How much longer until they hit the bottom?

-With Inuyasha-

"_Damn Sango, damn Miroku, damn Shippo, Kirara is cool. They always take Kagome's side. Never once thinking of me. Why?_" Inuyasha thought.

As Inuyasha was lost in thought he hit the well with his foot.

"Oh seems I'm here already. Well It'd be best if I just clear things with Kagome." Inuyasha said out loud.

He then proceeded to jump into the well.

Inuyasha hit the bottom, but nothing happened.

"Huh? Wait? What's going on?" Inuyasha asked as he walked around the well to think about what was happening.

As Inuyasha was thinking he hit the bottom-left corner and fell in.

"Ahh!" Inuyasha yelled as he fell in.

-Kagome's time-

Inuyasha appeared on the other side of the well, but was curled into ball for some reason.

As Inuyasha looked up there was random objects blocking his way into the well.

Inuyasha sniffed the junk and it smelled as Kagome recently placed the objects there.

"_Huh...Guess she doesn't want to hear it right now. I'll just say a quick apology._" Inuyasha thought as he went to the top of the well.

Inuyasha moved toward the house and saw Kagome's mom in the kitchen making dinner, along with Sota, and the old geezer at the table as well.

"_Maybe Kagome is in her room._" Inuyasha thought as he jumped into a tree and peered into her room.

But what he saw...was not what he expected.

He saw Kagome in her bed...with anthor man.

Inuyasha knew who he was.

He was that Hobo, or Homo guy.

He was fucking Kagome.

No lighter definition for it.

He was making love to the women he loved.

She was enjoying it, not showing any effort to make him stop.

If anything she was holding onto him to make him go deeper.

Inuyasha stared at them for 2 minutes until he was spotted.

Kagome saw him staring and pushed Hojo who was still 'connected' with her off.

As Kagome made her way to the window, Inuyasha jumped down and went back to the well.

Kagome's mom looked out the window and spotted Inuyasha move back to the well, with what it appeared to be water on his face.

She didn't know what was going on, but seeing Kagome run down the stairs in a towel followed by Hojo explained one thing.

She cheated on him.

-With Inuyasha in feudal era-

Inuyasha's face was still fresh of tears and he couldn't think of anything to do.

The woman he loved, betrayed him again.

Why must every girl he fall for betray him?

As Inuyasha jumped out the well he was met by the rest of the gang.

Guilt clearly evident on their faces.

Inuyasha examined them and knew why they felt that way.

"You guys knew...you knew...and you didn't tell me." Inuyasha said with venom in his voice.

"Inuyasha, please-" Mirkou started, but was cut off by Inuyasha's harsh glare.

"Inuyasha please what? Please forgive us for not telling you? Please forgive us for practically stabbing you in the back and only have the guts to tell you after you found out? PLEASE COMPLETELY FORGIVE US FOR BETRAYING YOUR TRUST? I TRUSTED YOU GUYS WITH MY LIFE! ONLY TO HAVE IT BACK-FIRE IN MY FACE! I THOUGHT OF YOU GUYS AS A GROUP OF FRIENDS WHO WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING WRONG AGAINST ME! Maybe, even as a family I never had a chance to have. I trusted you guys." Inuyasha said with sad eyes as he looked at them.

Shippo began crying, Sango got teary, and Miroku looked away from the shame he felt.

"It looks like my life didn't matter to you guys." Inuyasha continued.

Kagome got out of the well to confront Inuyasha to try and deny it, but Inuyasha turned around for her to see him.

"And you. I-I loved you. You knew it...and you played with my emotions...for how long?" Inuyasha asked as he continue to stare at her.

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she stared at the man she betrayed.

"I ASKED HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN BEDDING ANTHOR MAN, AS I CONSISTENTLY WENT BACK TO YOU! TOOK YOUR ABUSIVE SIT COMMANDS! SOME WERE NECESSARY, BUT ALL THE TIME IS GOING TO FAR! AND THE MOMENT I WAS ABOUT TO OPENLY CONFESS MY LOVE! YOU'RE WITH ANTHOR MAN! A COMPLETE STRANGER TO ME! So it pains me to say this...Kagome...please get out of my life, get out of my heart, and get out of my sight." Inuyasha said as he began walking towards the well.

"Wait! Inuyasha isn't that Kagome's world?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha continued walking saying "No, this isn't her world...it's the future which I'm willing to live with...I hope you will guys will live with yourselves as well my fri-...you people." Inuyasha said as he jumped into the well.

Inuyasha left his group, and quite frankly he wasn't returning.

He could handle little secrets being held within the group, but one this big was just going to far.

As Inuyasha got on the other side he met with the man Kagome betrayed him with.

"You...Homo." Inuyasha said as he looked at him.

"Uhh..It's Hojo." He said as he backed away in fear.

"Whatever the fuck your name is, if I ever see you again. I will stab you in the back as you have done to me, only you won't survive it." Inuyasha said as he began running towards the city.

"_Why? Why must everyone I know betray me?_" Inuyasha thought as he ran through the city.

Inuyasha jumped building to building thinking of a way to get away from it all.

Then he spotted a building that appeared to be the largest, yet he didn't know what it was called. (A/N Skyscraper for those that didn't know)

He smiled as he jumped to it, a place where he could rest for a bit.

Thinking for a split-second, Inuyasha jumped from the second highest building and began climbing the really tall building with his claws.

Some pedestrians saw him and instantly became worried.

Spreading the word, they told others of this man climbing this tower that meant instant death.

News flew around the city and spread to newspapers and then television.

News reporters filled the scene with cameras and what-not to see this insane man climb this skyscraper.

If he manage to and not fall, it'd be a record for the books!

Cops then began filling the ground around them pushing everyone away from the building.

They were trying to save this man from killing himself.

Or so they thought.

-With Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was steadily climbing the tower with a sad smile.

This is just the place to take his mind off things.

As Inuyasha reached the top, he heard a sound like people yelling.

Inuyasha went on the ledge and put his legs over and he saw people crowded around the tower.

Almost of all of them cheering for some odd reason.

But the strangest thing was he clearly heard a man that was yelling at him "Sir! Please remain calm! We'll have a team go get you!"

Inuyasha looked over and saw a man in a blue uniform with some strange device in his hand. (A/N Microphone)

When Inuyasha was about to yell back he saw a weird contraption flying through the air like it was nothing and it was moving near him.

Inuyasha looked at it and he saw a woman dressed weirdly who was holding a microphone to her mouth.

"Sir! Will you please step inside the helicopter!" The woman said as the helicopter moved closer.

"Hey! Be careful!" The woman yelled at the pilot.

-Kagome's house-

Kagome got back to see her family watching t.v.

Kagome was about to say something to her family when she heard "We seem to have a strange silver haired man on top of a skyscraper looking as if he's about to jump! This appeared recently when a disturbed citizen began yelling and pointing to the deranged man climbing the building. A news helicopter is now trying to save the man." The reporter said as the video began showing full-screen on the t.v.

"OH MY GOD! INUYASHA NO!" Kagome yelled as she got dressed and began running to the city.

"I can't believe she would still act like she cares about him." Kagome's mom thought as she told the old man and Sota that they'll drive there.

-With Kagome-

"No! No! No! Inuyasha please don't!" Kagome thought as the winter's air blew through her face.

A car began driving by her and it appeared to be Hobo-err Hojo.

"Hojo! I need a ride! Please take me to the skyscraper!" Kagome begged.

"Whoa! Calm down Kagome! What's the matter?" Hojo asked.

"It's Inuyasha! He's on top of Tokyo Tower and he's trying to jump!" Kagome shouted.

"WHAT? COME ON! GET IN!" Hojo hollered.

He then began driving a bit faster to get to the commotion.

-At the bottom of Tokyo Tower-

Kagome's ride made it first and she saw Inuyasha on the ledge near a helicopter.

Kagome began moving through the crowd and took a microphone from an officer's car.

"Hey! That's police merch-" He was ignored as Kagome called out to him.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA PLEASE DON'T JUMP!" She yelled to him.

-At the top with Inuyasha and the helicopter-

"Please leave me alone, I just want to relax up here!" Inuyasha yelled to the woman who was on the edge of the helicopter.

"Sir! Please just come with me!" The woman yelled back.

"KIYONE! PLEASE GET BACK IN!" A woman behind Kiyone yelled.

The woman began pulling on Kiyone's suit.

"MIHOSHI! STOP IT! I'M TRYING TO SAVE THIS MAN'S LIFE!" Kiyone yelled at her.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA PLEASE DON'T JUMP!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked down to see Kagome with her...lover...Hobo.

"Hey you have anything I can yell at her?" Inuyasha asked.

Kiyone was confused and handed him a microphone.

"Alright now, how does it work?" Inuyasha asked.

Kiyone slapped her face and yelled "You have to push the trigger right there!"

Kiyone points to the trigger and Inuyasha presses it.

"Hey! Kagome!" Inuyasha yells to her.

"Inuyasha! Please listen! Don't jump!" Kagome yelled again.

"Kagome! I want you to know FUCK YOU!" Inuyasha yelled as he continued.

Kagome put down the microphone with a hurt face and the crowd grew silent.

"I'VE PUT UP WITH YOU LONG ENOUGH KAGOME! WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE ALREADY! HELL, I'D PROBABLY BE HAPPIER IF YOU WERE GONE! I'VE TRUSTED AND LOVED YOU, ONLY TO BE BACK-STABBED BY YOU! YOU DAMN BITCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BETRAY ME WITH HOBO?" Inuyasha continued to yell.

Hojo looks up from his car, he avoids being seen from a man who could easily kill him.

"INUYASHA! HIS NAME IS HOJO! NOW STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE CHILD AND GET DOWN HERE!" Kagome yelled to him.

What she didn't feel was the cold glares that were coming from behind her.

"LIKE A CHILD YOU SAY? KAGOME THE ONLY TIME I ACTED CHILDISH WAS TRUSTING YOU! BELIEVING YOU WERE THE ONE FOR ME! NOW I'M TRYING TO LIVE MY LIFE AND YOU COME BACK INTO THE PICTURE! GO AWAY ALREADY! I'M TIRED OF SEEING YOUR FACE!" Inuyasha yelled as he gave his attention back to Kiyone.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" Kagome called, yet there was no answer.

"Kagome! Did you really just say that?" Kagome's mother says as she approaches her.

"Mom? When did you get here?" Kagome asked.

Kagome's mom didn't respond as she grabbed the microphone.

"INUYASHA DEAR! PLEASE COME DOWN HERE SAFELY!" She called.

"MISS HIGURASHI PLEASE! I JUST WANT SOME TIME TO THINK TO MYSELF!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

"PLEASE INUYASHA! DON'T KILL YOURSELF! I STILL WANT ADVICE FROM YOU AND TO PLAY SPORTS WITH YOU!" Sota yelled through the microphone.

His tears and sobs choking him on his words.

"SOTA! YOU CAN HAVE SOME OTHER PEOPLE TO PLAY WITH AND HAVE ADVICE FROM LIKE YOUR MOM, GRANDPA, FRIENDS, AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I'LL ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND THOUGH! AND JUST WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS KILLING MYSELF? I JUST WANT SOME TIME TO THINK IN THE NIGHT AIR!" Inuyasha yelled to him.

"WELL IT'S GOOD TO KNOW YOUR NOT COMMITTING SUICIDE INUYASHA, BUT DO COME DOWN!" Kagome's grandpa yelled.

"SORRY OLD-TIMER! LIKE I'VE SAID I WANT TIME TO THINK!" Inuyasha yelled to him.

Inuyasha then turned to Kiyone who was still yelling at Mihoshi.

"Alright! Now leave me to my thoughts!" Inuyasha yelled to Kiyone.

Kiyone's face became red with anger.

"WHAT? WE CAME ALL THE WAY UP HERE TO BE SHO-WOO'D!" Kiyone began yelling.

She was losing her balance in her fit of anger.

"Kiyone be careful!" Mihoshi yelled as she tried to pull Kiyone back into the helicopter.

However, this resulted in both of them falling from the helicopter.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls yelled as they fell.

"OH MY GOD IT SEEMS THAT TWO OF OUR REPORTERS FELL FROM THE HELICOPTER!" A news reporter yelled.

"HOLY SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled as he dove for them.

"AND NOW THE MAN CALLED INUYASHA IS DIVING FOR THEM! IS THERE ANY WAY TO SAVE THEM?" The reporter began yelling.

Inuyasha was now diving head on to the two girls.

"YOU TWO GRAB ON NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" Inuyasha yelled to them.

Kiyone grabbed onto his chest and then crawled to his back.

Mihoshi was still scared out of her mind though.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!" She cried.

"IS THERE ANY ONE THAT CAN SAVE THE THREE NOW!" The reporter yelled at the camera.

"YOU BLONDIE! GET OVER HERE!" Inuyasha yelled as he flew next to Mihoshi and placed her on his back.

"NOW HOLD ON!" Inuyasha screamed as he began flying towards the tower and digging his nails into it.

The resulting sound was a screech that everyone could hear.

Everyone tried closing their ears to stop the pain.

The sound was a bit too much for Inuyasha, but he wanted these two girls to live.

His claws were still in the building and they were still going down awfully fast.

"WE AREN'T GOING TO MAKE IT!" Kiyone yelled as tears flew from her eyes.

"SHUT UP AND YOU WILL!" Inuyasha yelled as he was nearing the ground.

"THE MAN NAMED INUYASHA HAS NOW JUST SLOWED DOWN AN INCREDIBLE AMOUNT! WILL IT BE ENOUGH TO SAVE HIMSELF AND THE REPORTERS?" The news reporter continued, but was pushed out of the way of the camera for the event.

"AND WE ARE ALMOST...THERE!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed on the ground with the two girls still clinging to him.

"AHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE HERE!" Mihoshi cried.

"AHHHH! I DIDN'T WANT TO DIE WITH MIHOSHI!" Kiyone cried.

"Uhh? Girls we're safe." Inuyasha said as he tried taking the Kiyone off.

"NO! NO! PLEASE! DON'T LET..me..die.." Kiyone said as she began calming down.

"AHHH KIYONE I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT IT WAS ME WHO USED YOUR MAGAZINES TO TRY AND UNCLOG THE TOILET AND GOT IT MORE CLOGGED AND THEN BLAMED RYOKO!" Mihoshi cried as she cried into Inuyasha's hair.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kiyone yelled as she grabbed Mihoshi's shirt.

"I'M SORRY KIYONE! I'M SORRY!" Mihoshi continued to cry.

Inuyasha walked up to them and began saying.

"Mihoshi is it? We are safe. You can stop screaming now." Inuyasha said as Mihoshi opened her eyes.

"WE'RE ALIVE! WOHOO!" Mihoshi cheered as she jumped up and down.

"Alright, now some time-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by reporters asking dozens of questions at a time.

"INUYASHA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"INUYASHA! WERE YOU LYING ABOUT NOT KILLING YOURSELF?"

"INUYASHA! IS IT TRUE YOU PULLED OUR REPORTERS OUT OF THE HELICOPTER?"

"INUYASHA! WHO WILL PAY FOR THE REPAIR FOR THE TOWER?"

Inuyasha began yelling at the reporters.

"NO I'M NOT ALRIGHT! I WASN'T LYING ABOUT NOT KILLING MYSELF! I DIDN'T PULL ANYONE OUT OF A HELICOPTER! AND the...tower..." Inuyasha hollered as he began slowing down as he looked at the tower.

Half way down the tower there were his claw marks along the side of it.

It showing deep cuts and and melted parts from the speed.

"The tower...who's paying for it...not me!" Inuyasha yelled as he took off in a direction away from there.

"AMAZING! A MAN SURVIVES ABSOLUTE DEATH WHILE SAVING TWO OTHER PEOPLE! TRULY AN AMAZING PERSON!" The reporter yelled as the camera showed Inuyasha jumping away.

"WAIT! I RECOGNIZE THAT MAN! HE'S THE ONE THAT STOPPED THE BANK ROBBER!" A cop said as he pointed at him.

A little girl then walks near the camera and yells "HEY THANKS AGAIN DOGGY MAN!"

It was the little girl who was trapped in the fire.

The crowd becomes awe-struck hearing that this one man was able to do anthor heroic deed again.

"THREE CHEERS FOR INUYASHA!" Kagome's mom yelled as everyone followed her lead.

"HIP-HIP-HOORAY! HIP-HIP-HOORAY! HIP-HIP-HOOOOORRRAAAY!" The crowd cheered.

"This world tends to be an even more dangerous one, every time I come to it." Inuyasha said to himself.

-At Tenchi's house-

Mihoshi and Kiyone were now walking through the door.

Much to their surprise they were greeted by everyone, even Tenchi's girlfriend Sakuya.

"Welcome back you two!" Tenchi yelled.

"Uhh? How did you guys find out so quickly?" Kiyone asked as she looked around.

"Kiyone we always watch the news when you work." Sasami said as she smiled.

"WHAT?" Kiyone yelled as she ran to the t.v.

It showed her talking to a camera and Mihoshi by her side.

"Well Kiyone what do you say about the hero of the day Inuyasha?" A reporter asked.

"Well, he was very difficult to work with, he kept saying he wanted to be left alone, but he did manage to save me and Mihoshi here. So, I guess he's an alright guy." Kiyone said as she smiled at the camera.

"What about you Mihoshi?" The same reporter asked.

"He was soo dreamy! He came at us, risking his life to save ours! He's like one of those superheroes that everyone talks about!" Mihoshi yelled at the camera.

"Well you heard it here folks! Inuyasha is an alright dreamy superhero guy! Now back to you Tom!" The reporter said as the regular news channel came on.

"Oh! If only if he was here right now!" Mihoshi practically squealed out.

*knock knock*

A knock on their door was heard.

Tenchi opened to the and was pushed back a bit by a man running inside the house.

"Holy shit!" The man yelled as he ran inside the house and shut the door behind him.

The group of became surprised to see the hero in their house.

Inuyasha looked at them and suddenly became uncomfortable.

"_Beats those weird people._" Inuyasha thought as he stared at them.

"Hey, do you I stay mind if here for a bit?" Inuyasha asked.

-Chapter end-

What will happen next?

Stay tuned!


	2. No Need for Liars!

And I'm back just like that with a new chapter!

Just a reminder to everyone, do please review. It makes me feel a bit better.

If you don't review a winter's blissful storm will be the least of your problems when I find you!

Anyways, back to the story.

Chapt 2 No Need for Liars!

-Tenchi's house-

"Who are you?" Tenchi asked as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Me? I'm Inuyasha Tashio." Inuyasha said as he looked at the group

Tenchi and the group were staring at Inuyasha wondering what he had just said.

Mihoshi responded by running to him and practically crush his back with her hug.

"OHHH! TENCHI! CAN HE PLEASE STAY? PLEEEEEAAASSSEEE?" Mihoshi yelled with her sad face at Tenchi.

"Well... If everyone else agrees." Tenchi said while looking at the others.

"Well he did save my life, so it's least we can do for him." Kiyone said.

Kiyone proceed to smile at Inuyasha, who smiled at her.

"I'll only agree to it if he isn't like RYOKO!" Ayeka yelled as she saw Ryoko getting close to Tenchi.

"Hey! Knock it off Ayeka! I'm just being nice." Ryoko said with a smile.

"Hey! Cut it out both of you! I already have a girlfriend!" Tenchi said.

Sakuya then began to hug Tenchi which made the small couple smile.

"_Why? Tenchi? Why?_" Both Ryoko and Ayeka thought as they saw the hug between the two.

"Well what do you say Sakuya?" Tenchi asked.

Sakuya looked at Inuyasha who was now turning purple cause of Mihoshi.

"MIHOSHI! HE CAN'T BREATH!" Sakuya screamed.

"Oh! Sorry!" Mishoshi said as she let Inuyasha go.

"Ugh...Alright...Thank you." Inuyasha said as he looked at Sakuya.

"Well I don't mind if he stays, what about your father and grand-father?" Sakuya said.

The group then turns to see Tenchi's dad and Grandpa there.

"Well...I don't know..the family is already having problems as it is." Tenchi's dad said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Well, I think it'll be a great idea to have someone who can do the chores while Tenchi is at college!" Tenchi's grandpa pointed out.

"_Great...I'm going to be a workaholic for these people..._" Inuyasha thought as he glared at Tenchi's Grandpa.

"What? We hardly even know this guy!" Ryoko yelled at the group.

"Hey, we did do the same for you when we didn't know you and the time you severely damaged the house." Tenchi said while looking at her.

"Well, yea that's different though! I mean look at him! Red robe, a sword, and what's with the doggy ears?" Ryoko said as she pulled on Inuyasha's ears.

"Hey! You don't see me criticizing you or your tail do you?" Inuyasha said as he pulled on Ryoko's tail.

"Hey! That hurts!" Ryoko yelled at Inuyasha.

"And you pulling on my ears didn't?" Inuyasha retorted.

"You want to go funny guy?" Ryoko yelled in his face.

"Depends of the place where your going to get buried!" Inuyasha yelled in her face.

"REALLY?" Ryoko continued as her hand started to glow.

"YEA REALLY!" Inuyasha said as he pulled out his giant sword.

"AHH! WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Tenchi yelled ending the fight.

"Hmph...She started it." Inuyasha said as he put his back to her.

"Yea, well I don't approve of him being here." Ryoko said as she looked away.

"Well what about you Ryo-Ohki?" Sasami asked.

"Meow!" Ryo-Ohki meowed as she jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Well if Ryo-Ohki thinks your okay, then I do to!" Sasami said as she jumped onto Inuyasha's leg.

"Lastly what about you Washu?" Tenchi asked.

Washu proceeded to walk up to Inuyasha.

"Uhh can you come down here for a second?" Washu asked.

"Sure..." Inuyasha said as he knelled down.

"Perfect." Washu said as she began looking at his face, moving it when necessary.

"Now can you do me a favor and remove the top part of your kimono?" Washu asked while staring at him.

"That's getting a bit personal, don't you think?" Inuyasha asked.

This made Washu do her signature thing.

"OF COURSE I DO! I'M WASHU! THE MOST BRILLIANT SCIENTIFIC GENIUS IN THE WORLD!" Washu yelled.

"Oh, well sorry to insult your reputation Washu." Inuyasha said as Washu was now in his face.

"...I like you...Will you be my new-" Washu was starting, but was cut off by a freaked out Inuyasha.

"WHOA? WHAT? WE JUST MET!" Inuyasha hollered at her.

"I don't mind if he stays...we can get to know him better." Washu said as she gave one of her big smiles to Inuyasha

"So its 7-3 Inuyasha you are welcome here!" Tenchi said with a smile.

"Thanks, I'm glad to be away from those people with those strange devices." Inuyasha said as he sighed.

"Wait? Strange devices?" Tenchi said as he looked outside.

He saw dozens of cameramen on his grandpa's property, looking around for someone.

"Oh! You mean cameras!" Tenchi said as he did the fist hitting the palm thing.

"Whatever those are. They just keep putting it in my face and asking questions!" Inuyasha said as he looked down.

"_I just want some breathing room to think._" Inuyasha thought.

"Well don't worry we won't let those people know your here! Right guys?" Tenchi said as he looked at the group.

The only one missing was Ryoko.

-Outside the house-

Ryoko was dressed as a casual person yelling "I found him he's in here!"

Ryoko pointed towards Tenchi's house and the cameramen followed.

Pounds could be heard upon the door and Tenchi looked outside the window.

"The cameramen? B-B-But how? We made sure the only people who knew were the people here!" Tenchi yelled as he looked baffled.

"Well Inuyasha, I think you may want to meet your fans!" Ryoko said as she flew around the house smiling.

Inuyasha knew what happened.

He smelled the scent on her.

"Well, I don't want to see them alone...So you're coming with me!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Ryoko by the wrist and dragged her to the door.

"What? Let me go!" Ryoko yelled.

Inuyasha opened the door and met with the camera people head on.

"Hello people!" Inuyasha yelled as he held onto Ryoko tightly.

"Inuyasha! Who might be this miss next to you?" One cameraman yelled.

"Her? Oh she's a good friend who loves talking to...you people." Inuyasha said as he pushed Ryoko out the door.

"Have fun!" He yelled as he shut the door.

"You! You!" Ryoko yelled as she began banging on the door.

"Miss? Is it true your in a relationship with Inuyasha?" Anthor cameraman asked.

Ryoko smiled.

She knew this was the perfect was to get back at Inuyasha for what he did.

"Why yes I am!" Ryoko said while pointing to herself.

"My honey just gets sooo nervous around cameras!" Ryoko said as she puts both of her hands on her cheeks.

"So it's true then?" The same cameraman asked.

"Yup! Me and Inuyasha are dating. We're also getting to know each other 'better' if you know what I mean?" Ryoko said as she put her right index finger on her bottom lip.

"Wow! Thank you miss..." The cameraman waited for her name.

"Please, call me Mrs. Tashio!" Ryoko said.

"Thank you Mrs. Tashio! I'll be back at a later time!" The cameraman said as he began running away.

"Anytime." Ryoko said as she began knocking on the door.

Tenchi walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a smiling Ryoko.

"Ryoko, what did you do to make those cameramen go away?" Tenchi asked as looked outside.

"All I did was answer their questions." Ryoko said as she entered the house.

"_I got a bad feeling about this..._" Tenchi thought as he shut the door.

-The next morning-

Inuyasha was now walking around the house to see Ryoko sitting down watching television.

Inuyasha then walked to the couch and took a seat next to her.

"Oh, it's you. What do you what?" Ryoko asked while turning her head away from him.

Inuyasha sighed knowing it would be rough to do this.

"Listen, I just want to...apologize for what happened yesterday. I invaded your space, and shut you out of your own home and I'm sorry." Inuyasha said as he hung his head down.

"Hey, don't say that. I kinda did pull on your ears first. You only wanted to get even, so you pulled on my tail. It was just a little scrap don't worry about it." Ryoko said while looking away with a small blush.

"So what do you say? Friends?" Inuyasha said as he extended his hand.

"Sure, only if you don't get mad at me for what I did." Ryoko said while shaking his hand.

"Sure, wait...What did you do?" Inuyasha asked as he looked at her.

"Well yo-" Ryoko was cut off by the television.

"Last night I was able to interview not Mr. Tashio, but Mrs. Tashio! This is what confirmed it."

"Miss.? Are you in a relationship with Inuyasha?" The cameraman asked.

Inuyasha stared at the t.v and it showed Ryoko with a huge smile.

"Why yes I am!" Ryoko said.

Inuyasha then glared at Ryoko who began to crawl away from him a bit.

"My honey just gets sooo nervous around cameras!" Ryoko said while putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Please tell me you didn't say anything else did you?" Inuyasha growled at her.

"Well..." Ryoko started, but was intercepted by the t.v.

"So it's true then?" The cameraman asked.

Inuyasha stared intently at the t.v. as Ryoko began to get up and tip-toe away.

"Yup! Me and Inuyasha are dating. We're also getting to know each other 'better' if you know what I mean?" Ryoko said as she put her right index finger on her bottom lip.

"You!" Inuyasha yelled as Ryoko began flying through the house.

"Get over here!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at her.

"Maybe some other time!" Ryoko said as she continued to fly.

The doorbell rung and Inuyasha walked to the door and looked through the eye hole.

It showed the same cameraman who asked the questions about the two.

Inuyasha smiled as he called Ryoko.

"Hey Ryoko! It's the a man holding food in a box!" Inuyasha called.

"Really? I didn't know Tenchi ordered-yike!" Ryoko yelled as Inuyasha pounced her.

"Now you're either going to help me through this or soo-help me!" Inuyasha said while pointing at her.

"Fine...Fine..." Ryoko said.

Inuyasha got up while holding Ryoko's hand.

The two opened the door to reveal the cameraman and a crowd of people on the property.

"Hello people! Mr. and Mrs. Tashio is finally here!" The cameraman yelled as a crowd of people began to cheer at the two.

"WHAT?" A surprised Mihoshi yelled from behind them.

-Chapter end-

How will things turn out? Will Inuyasha go with the flow? or will he deny everything?

Stay tuned!

Short chapter I know. And I apologize for the inconvenience it may cause you.


	3. No Need for Jealousy!

I'm back! Sorry for taking a while on this chapter.

Not many reviews for this story kinda made me not want to make anthor chapter for it.

But, something just told me 'Hey! There are some people who still like this story, so continue with it!' so I did.

Remember more reviews will help my confidence to make anthor chapter, either quicker or slower (Doesn't matter if it's a good review or bad review, still something to me).

Now without any further delay!

Inuyasha Muyo Chapter Three!: No Need For Jealousy!

-At Tenchi's House-

"WHAT?" Mihoshi yelled.

She had heard Mr. and Mrs Tashio and couldn't believe who was there.

Ryoko was being held by Inuyasha?

"INUYASHA? WHY?" Mihoshi cried.

"MISS WHOM MIGHT YOU BE?" The reporter yelled.

"I'm Mihoshi, the reporter he rescued." Mihoshi said between sobs.

"REALLY? WHY ARE YOU IN HIS HOUSE?" The reporter asked.

"His house? This is where we all live." Mihoshi said as she lifted her head up.

All camera people and reporters there were in awe as they heard Inuyasha lives with two adult women.

"INUYASHA! ARE YOU A POLYGAMIST?" (A/N It means a person who has multiple spouses)

"INUYASHA! HAVE YOU MARRIED ANY MORE WOMEN?"

"INUYASHA! DOES YOUR WIFE KNOW OF THIS?"

"INUYASHA! ARE YOU LOOKING FOR MORE WIVES?"

Inuyasha slammed the door in their faces and then looked at Mihoshi.

"Mihoshi! You made people spread some stupid rumors about me!" Inuyasha said.

"Yea, well. At least I don't marry someone who I just met!" Mihoshi yelled as she looked away.

"Marry? Oh, you mean Ryoko's little lie." Inuyasha says as he glares at Ryoko.

Ryoko just smiles with her normal smile.

"It was during war. You can't blame me now!" Ryoko said.

"Well whatever the case, Ryoko and I aren't married." Inuyasha said

"Really? You mean it?" Mihoshi yelled as she pounced him.

Inuyasha was tackled back toward the door and surprisingly knocked it down.

All camera people started filming and taking photos of the three.

"New headline! Inuyasha, Hero and Savior of the city is a polygamist!" The reporter said.

Inuyasha was now getting pissed off.

He picked himself and Mihoshi up and started walking toward the reporter.

"Hey I've got a better headline! It says: QUIT TRYING TO PISS ME OFF OR YOUR HEAD WILL BE ON A LINE!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Even newer headline! Inuyasha not so secretly threatens reporter!" The reporter continued.

"You really want to piss me off?" Inuyasha yelled.

While this is going on Mihoshi yawns and pulls own her gun and begins twirling it.

"Anthor headline! Inuy-"

*Boom!*

The man was cut off as a bullet flew past his head.

"Uh, sorry. I've still trying to fix this." Mihoshi said as she held her gun.

"AGHHH! POINT THAT THING SOMEWHERE ELSE!" The reporter yelled.

"OH, SORRY!" Mihoshi said as she dropped the gun.

Anthor shot came from the gun and scrapped the man's ear.

"AH!" The man yelled.

"SORRY! HERE LET ME-" Mihoshi started.

"HELL NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY DEATH-TRAP!" The reporter yelled as he ran.

"You people don't think I'm a death-trap do you?" Mihoshi said.

She begins walking slowly to the camera people and reporters.

"AHHH! SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!" The people yelled as they ran away from the place.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DAMN BASTARDS ARE FINALLY GONE!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to Ryoko.

"Looks like I owe Mihoshi for this one." Inuyasha said to Ryoko.

Ryoko grumbled something about a damn Mihoshi.

Inuyasha walks to Mihoshi.

"Thanks Mihoshi, don't know what I'd do if it wasn't for you." Inuyasha said as he smiled.

"Inuyasha?...Do you think I'm death-trap?" Mihoshi asked, being on the verge of tears.

"Well, uhhh...It's I've hardly even got to know you and don't know how you normally act so-" Inuyasha was cut off by Mihoshi crying hysterically.

"YOU DO THINK SO! WHY? WHY? WAHHHH!" Mihoshi cried as she ran into the forest.

"MIHOSHI WAIT!" Inuyasha yelled running after her.

-With Ayeka-

Ayeka was currently sweeping the stones on the property.

"_Damn Sakuya for stealing Tenchi. Damn Sakuya for confusing Tenchi. Damn Inuyasha for being a inconsiderate jerk!_" Ayeka thought as she hummed while sweeping.

"WAHHHH!" Mihoshi cried as she ran past her.

Mihoshi had pushed Ayeka over in her attempt to cry a load off.

"What happened to her?" Ayeka thought as she saw Mihoshi run.

"MIHOSHI GET BACK HERE!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"Inuyasha chasing Mihoshi? What did he do this time? Well whatever he did he isn't getting away with it! I'm telling this to Tenchi and Yosho." Ayeka said as she put the broom down and went inside the house.

Ryoko was now flying over Inuyasha and Mihoshi.

"_I wonder what Inuyasha will do to fix this problem._" Ryoko thought as she smiled at the two.

-With Mihoshi and Inuyasha-

Mihoshi was currently sitting next to a clear lake and bawling her eyes out.

"_He does think of me as a burden! Now he'll never like me!_" Mihoshi thought as she cried louder.

Inuyasha appears from the bushes.

"There you are! Do you know how much of a burden you are with me having to chase you?" Inuyasha asked.

Mihoshi cried even louder.

"_Shit! Think before you talk next time!_" Inuyasha metally yelled at himself.

"Sorry Mihoshi." Inuyasha said as he took a seat next to her.

He pulls her into a warm embrace.

A embrace that says 'I'm here for you, don't worry'.

Mihoshi sobs quieted down a bit and Inuyasha spoke "Mihoshi, I'm sorry that I wasn't clear to you before. I just don't think before I act sometimes."

"Mihoshi, I need to get to know you better before I begin casting a judgment on you. Even if it turns out you can be a burden sometimes *Mihoshi begins sniffling* I know that you can be a magnificent person. You see Mihoshi, people aren't perfect. You just happen to be clumsy. Me? I'm to easily irritated and you know what? I'm fine with that! I'm a person with flaws, just like everyone else! So, Mihoshi *Grabs Mihoshi's hand* please stop crying." Inuyasha said in a soothing voice.

"*Sniff* Alright, but you got to promise me that we'll go on a date to know each other better!" Mihoshi said as she pointed at him.

"Of course, of course! Now let's go back to the house shall we?" Inuyasha said as he stood up and held his hand to Mihoshi.

"*Mihoshi looks down and blushes* I've hurt my ankle while running...can you carry me?" Mihoshi says as she looks Inuyasha in the eyes.

His golden eyes sucking her in and trapping her into a world of eternal beauty.

Inuyasha, a man, The man...her man.

"Sure, now get on my back and lets go." Inuyasha said as he knelt down before her.

Mihoshi got on his back and away they went, back to their home.

Above them was an entirely different perspective though.

"_Damn you Mihoshi! I thought I had the advantage with him!_" Ryoko thought menacingly.

"Oh well, Inuyasha will be mine one way or anthor." Ryoko said as she teleported home.

-At the house-

The time was mid-day and Inuyasha was in front of Tenchi's house.

"Well Mihoshi, we're here." Inuyasha said as he opened the door to meet the entire family glaring at him.

"You! Inuyasha! What did you do to Mihoshi!" Ayeka yelled.

-end chapter-

Sorry about the short chapter.

I'm a bit busy so I hope you understand and like the chapter.

PEACE!


	4. No Need For Memories!

A new chapter for Inuyasha Muyo!

I haven't gotten much "love" on this story compared to my other two.

If any of you could spread the word, I'd greatly appreciate it.

_Italicized_ is for words in thought.

**Bold** are for heavy emotion or demonic speech

_**Bold Italicized**_ is for demonic thought

Anyways, onto the new chapter No Need For Memories!

-Chapter begin!-

-Now in Tenchi's house-

Inuyasha was standing at the doorway with Mihoshi, whom looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Mihoshi asked.

"Don't 'What do you mean' me! This vile abomination has hurt you somehow!" Ayeka shouted.

"Alright that's starting to piss me off." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Ayeka wrist.

"You monster unhand me!" Ayeka yelled.

"Azaka! Kamidake !" Ayeka called.

2 samurai appeared next to her.

"Is there something you need lady Ayeka?" Azaka asked.

"Have this 'thing' unhand' me." Ayeka said with disgust in her voice.

Both Azaka and Kamidake unsheathe their swords.

"I'm going to ask you kindly once...unhand the lady." Kamidake warned.

"Bring it on human." Inuyasha said as he took out tessaiga (Note: Inuyasha's sword can be spelled this way or Tetsusaiga)

"Hey, hey, hey! Not in this house!" Tenchi said as he pointed toward the door.

"Or on this property." Yosho said as he went out the door.

"Hey this monster started it!" Ayeka said.

"You accused me without explaining." Inuyasha retorted.

"You also laid your hand on me! Haven't your parents taught you any manners?" Ayeka asked.

This pissed Inuyasha beyond the edge.

*SMACK!*

Ayeka now held her face as she looked into Inuyasha's stone cold eyes as Inuyasha picked her up by the robe.

"Listen you spoiled little bitch. You can talk all the shit you want about me, but when it comes to people who I love or respect I'll kick your ass. Irregardless if your male, female, or both! Anthor thing is you don't know shit about me! You don't know what happened to me! You don't know what I went through! ALL YOUR LIFE YOU HAD SOMEONE OR SOME PEOPLE TO RAISE YOU! I WAS ALONE EVER SINCE I WAS FIVE! I HAD TO LEARN EVERYTHING BY MYSELF! I HAD TO PROVIDE FOR MYSELF! I HAD TO THROW AWAY MY CHILDHOOD JUST TO SURVIVE! YOU HAD PEOPLE WORSHIP THE GROUND YOU WALKED ON AS I WAS HUNTED FOR EVEN BEING REMOTELY NEAR ANY VILLAGE! The thing is little 'princess', my life was shitty...yours wasn't. So don't you even think about ragging on someone's family, when you have no idea what even happened to them." Inuyasha said as he stood still for a few seconds and proceeded to walk outside.

"Kamidake why didn't you stop his slap?" Azaka asked in a hushed tone.

"I didn't even see his hand move!" Kamidake whispered back.

"_What exactly happened to you?_" Ayeka thought as she still held her cheek.

"_How much pain is Inuyasha really hiding?_" Ryoko thought as she saw Inuyasha disappear from sight.

"_Why must my friends always fight?_" Mihoshi thought as tears came to her eyes.

"Poor guy." Tenchi silently said.

"_Seems the man with through more than most can handle_." Yosho thought.

"_Inuyasha...Maybe he needs cheering up._" Kiyone thought as she went after Inuyasha.

-With Inuyasha now, somewhere in the forest near Tenchi's place-

"Why must people judge me when they don't even take the time to know me?" Inuyasha said as he was sitting in a tree.

"I just don't understand." Inuyasha said as he jumped out of the tree.

"WHY?" Inuyasha yelled as he punched a tree in half.

"WHY? EVERYWHERE I GO I'M CRITICIZED ON WHAT I AM!" Inuyasha yelled as he catches the tree and snaps it in half.

"EVERY TIME I TRY TO FIND A NICE, CALM PLACE TO LIVE, SOME JACKASS STARTS TO ASSAULT ME!" Inuyasha roared as he threw the two pieces of the tree.

"Why...can't I ever be myself without being hated?" Inuyasha whispered.

-flashback-

A 5 year old Inuyasha was skipping along in a village with a person he held dear to him...his mother.

The two were giggling without a care in their surroundings.

Everyone who knew them knew Inuyasha loved his mother, which is why they decided to do something about it.

It was late at night and Inuyasha had been sleeping.

His mother comes in and quickly wakes up Inuyasha.

"Huh? Mama? Is something the matter?" Inuyasha asked.

His mother looked down at him with sad eyes and a sad smile.

"Son, you may not forgive me for this, but you must leave." Inuyasha's mom said.

Inuyasha's face was now awe-struck.

"Why? You're my mom! Why do I have to leave?" Inuyasha yelled as tears appeared on his face.

"You'll understand when you're older. Just run out of this village and never turn back." Inuyasha's mom said as she pushed him out the back-door.

Inuyasha was now walking away while sniffling his cries.

"_Does mama hate me that much? Am I really that much of a bother? Am I really...a monster?_" Inuyasha thought as he kept walking.

"Hey, I'm not a monster! I'll prove that to mama! Yea! Then she'll have to let me stay!" Inuyasha yelled as he an back to the village.

As Inuyasha ran back to his village, he had smelled fire within the village.

As he reached the village he found his home had been burned down.

As Inuyasha continued to smell he smelled blood...and his mother.

"Mom! No!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to the scent.

-With Inuyasha's mom-

There was a circle of villagers watching something that appeared to be amusing to them.

The village defense had took a woman out of her home and started to repeatedly beat on her.

This woman was Inuyasha's mother.

"WHERE ARE YOU HIDING THE MONSTER **DEMON WHORE?**" A villager yelled as he kicked her in the stomach.

"I'm...not h-hiding...him...He's far outside...this place." Inuyasha's mom said as she spat out blood.

"YOU IGNORANT PIECE OF **DEMON SHIT!**" Anthor villager yelled as he kicked her mouth causing her to cough out a tooth.

"That's it you little cunt. If your not telling us where that **monster** is, then we'll kill you slowly as we search for it." The village leader said.

"Do to me as you please. You'll never touch my son." Inuyasha's mom said as she was back-handed.

"**HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!**" A voice yelled through the crowd.

"Well look who appeared." The first villager said.

"**INUYASHA! NO!**" Inuyasha's mom yelled.

"You saved us the trouble of hunting you down **monster.**" The village leader said.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Simple really, we are here to kill you. We were originally going to spare your mom here, but she refused to tell us where you were...so she must die." The village leader explained.

"**NO!** Kill me if you must, **BUT YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER!**" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hahaha! I would gladly my dear boy, but she betrayed us the moment she gave birth to you." The village leader said.

The village leader then nods his head at the second villager who grabs Inuyasha's mom by the hair.

"Say bye bye to your mama, boy!" The man yelled as he put his sword to Inuyasha's mom's throat.

"**NO!**" Inuyasha yelled as he ran toward them.

As he is about to grab his mom's arm, her throat is slit spraying blood all over the sword and Inuyasha.

"**NOOOOOOOOO!**!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed his mom's robe.

"DON'T WORRY MOM! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You're not going anywhere. Don't worry **demon filth**, you'll be seeing your mom **IN HELL!**" The first village yelled as he grabbed Inuyasha.

"NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO **NOW!**" Inuyasha yelled.

The village leader then starts walking toward him with his sword drawn and a smile planted on his face.

"Why? Why did you do this?" A panicked Inuyasha asked.

"Why you ask? Because we don't tolerate monsters in the village." The village leader said as he raised his sword.

"Now die **DEMON!**" The village leader yelled.

Inuyasha froze, his heart started beating faster, his yes became stone cold as his retina turned red and his pupils blue, his claws longer, and purple lines on his each side of his facial cheeks.

As the sword was about to slice him his hand came up and stopped the sword cold.

"Monster you say? Really?" Inuyasha asked as he broke the sword.

The villager who held him dropped him fear.

The crowd now also began to worry as the monster could now fight back.

"**I always thought of a monster as one who was incredibly sick in the mind, one who does wrong when they know it is.** **I, sir, am not a monster. This entire village holds monsters within its walls, but not I or my mother. I WILL avenge her now!**" Inuyasha roared as he jumped at the murderer of his mother.

As the villager turned to run, Inuyasha jumped onto his back and stabbed his claws into his spinal cord causing even more blood to spray on him.

"What are you morons waiting for? **KILL THE MONSTER**!" The village leader ordered as he began retreating.

As a wave of villages charged at Inuyasha with swords drawn, Inuyasha jumped over them aiming at the leader.

"**AS MY MOTHER ALWAYS TOLD ME! BAD PEOPLE ALWAYS GET WHAT IS COMING TO THEM!**" Inuyasha yelled as he cut the village leader's head off.

Inuyasha jumped off the dead man and ran out the village.

-End flashback-

"_That's when I found out I had a brother. Too bad he hates me too much._" Inuyasha thought as he sat on a tree that he broke in half.

"*sigh* Guess I'll always be alone." Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"Umm...Inuyasha?" A voice asked.

"It's you. **I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Inuyasha yelled.

"**I WAS JUST MAKING SURE YOU'RE ALIGHT!**" The woman yelled back.

"I'm fine now go back to homo, or whatever the hell is name was." Inuyasha said.

"You see! There you go again. His name is Hojo." Kagome corrected.

"Like I give a damn, now go away please." Inuyasha said as he turned his head away.

"Look Inuyasha, I know what I did was wrong-" Kagome started.

"**IT WAS ONE OF THE WORST WRONGS YOU COULD EVER DO! WHAT THE HELL POSSESSED YOU TO DO IT!**" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Um, sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Anthor woman asked.

"Not at all Kiyone. Let's talk in private." Inuyasha said as he grabbed her hand.

"**INUYASHA WAIT! PLEASE!** I was just wondering if we can still be friends." Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"You can take that friendship, and stuff it into the heart of your new man. Let's see how he'll take it when you **betray him.**" Inuyasha said as he carried Kiyone and jumped through the trees.

Leaving a crying Kagome to see the man she once loved, leave her for the rest of her life.

-chapter end-

Alright new chapter up.

Please leave a review on what you think about it.

Also a poll is up on my profile check it out.


	5. No Need For Dating!

I'm back with anthor chapter for Inuyasha Muyo! Sorry about the delay, kinda have a crush on this girl who admitted her feelings to me...somewhat. So right now trying to get her before a jackass comes into her life and replaces me.

But, you're not here to read about my life story...or are you?

Nah, just kidding with ya.

Anyways got a new poll on my profile.

New vote: Which chapter should be next for which story?

Inuyasha Muyo!, The Half-Demon of Zero, or The Demons' Home, or a new story idea The Mystery Soul (Title may be changed if chosen).

Now back to the chapter!

-No Need for Dating!-

Inuyasha landed and put Kiyone down.

"Inuyasha, who was that woman back there?" Kiyone asked.

"No one...not anymore." Inuyasha said as he sat on a rock.

"Oh, is it a sore subject?" Kiyone asked quietly.

"Please drop it. I need to be ready in two hours." Inuyasha said.

"Well, what are you getting ready for?" Kiyone asked.

"My date." Inuyasha said.

-scene change-

"Hey Mihoshi! Mind if I tag along?" Ryoko asked as she watched Mihoshi getting on a nice small dress that showed herself off.

"I kinda do Ryoko. It was planned to just be me, Inuyasha, and Ryo-Ohki if she wanted to tag along." Mihoshi said.

"MEEEOW!" Ryo-Ohki meowed before jumping onto Mihoshi's shoulder.

As Mihoshi and Ryo-Ohki left the room they didn't hear Ryoko.

"Grr...Traitors...I must sabotage this so I'll have a chance!" Ryoko grumbled.

-With Mihoshi in the kitchen-

"Getting ready! Yea I'm getting ready!" Mihoshi sung.

"Getting ready for what I may ask?" Ayeka asked.

"I'm getting ready for my date!" Mihoshi yelled.

"REALLY? With who Mihoshi? Who?" Sasami asked.

"OHHH! I can't tell you! It's a secret!" Mihoshi squealed.

*knock* knock*

Someone had knocked on the door in the living room.

"I'll get it!" Mihoshi yelled as she ran to the door.

As the door opened appeared Kiyone and Inuyasha.

"Hey Mihoshi!" Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inuyasaha!" Mihoshi said while tackling him.

Ayeka, Sasami, and Kiyone were very surprised to see Mihoshi so...out of character.

"Well, you ready Mihoshi?" Inuyasha asked.

"Almost, just let me get my jacket." Mihoshi said.

"You don't have a jacket anymore. You lost it after falling from the helicopter remember?" Kiyone asked.

Mihoshi began whimpering.

"Now I do!" Mihoshi cried.

Inuyasha walked behind Mihoshi and put her in a embrace.

"Don't worry Mihoshi, I'll share my 'jacket' with you." Inuyasha said.

"Really?" Mihoshi asked as she turned to meet his eyes.

"You do know that he means his robe right?" Ayeka asked.

Her comment was disregarded by the two as they walked out the door.

"What's going on with them?" Kiyone asked as she saw the two walking.

Ryoko flies down from the ceiling.

"Ah! Oh, it's you. What do you want now Ryoko?" Ayeka asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Just here to tell you those two are on a date. Also Ryo-Ohki went with them." Ryoko said.

"What? We hardly know him!" Kiyone shouted.

"We have to watch them making sure Mihoshi doesn't get herself killed." Ayeka said.

"Oh no! Ryo-Ohki! Wait!" Sasami yelled while running out the door to Inuyasha and Mihoshi.

-With Inuyasha and Mihoshi walking-

"-That's when Sango was drunk trying to kiss me." Inuyasha said.

Mihoshi gasped.

"Then what? What happened next!" Mihoshi asked while yelling.

"I'll tell you. You see-" Inuyasha started.

"WAIT!" A voice behind them yelled.

"Sasami? What are you doing out here alone?" Mihoshi asked.

"I wanted to go with Ryo-Ohki, I'll miss her when she's gone." Sasami said.

"Well, come with us then!" Mihoshi said.

"Really?" Sasami asked.

"Yea, come along. The more the merrier." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Really? BE RIGHT BACK!" Sasami said as she ran back to the house.

"That sure was nice of you Inuyasha." Mihoshi said as she smiled at him.

"Yea, sure..." Inuyasha said (Even more sarcastically) as he began walking down the stairs.

"And we're back!" Sasami yelled.

"Did you have to bring those three to?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aw, you don't want us here? Sasami said you said 'The more the merrier'." Ryoko said as she grabbed his left arm.

"_Yea the more the merrier my ass_" Inuyasha thought as he glared at Ryoko.

"Is there a problem with us coming along?" Ayeka asked.

"No not at all. This wasn't a date or anything." Inuyasha said sarcastically once more.

"INUYASHA! Yes it was! Having a few friends with us can't kill the purpose of this date though." Mihoshi yelled.

"_Am I dating a woman or a hot-air balloon?_" Inuyasha thought as he smiled at Mihoshi.

"You're right Mihoshi, let us go then." Inuyasha said as he turned his back to the group.

"But, were might we be going Inuyasha?" Kiyone asked.

"Well, I planned on a nice walk around the park with Mihoshi first." Inuyasha said.

"TO THE PARK!" Sasami yelled.

-at the park-

"Ah this is a nice walk isn't it?" Mihoshi said.

"It sure- *donk*" Inuyasha started, but was interrupted by a Frisbee to the face.

"Hey Inuyasha! Can I get my Frisbee back?" Ryoko asked, Kiyone with Ryo-ohki on her shoulder was also waving for the Frisbee.

"SURE! CATCH!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw the Frisbee with such force Ryoko had to dodge it.

The Frisbee sliced through a tree and plunged itself into anthor.

"Geez, no need to throw the Frisbee that hard." Ryoko said.

"What's next Inuyasha?" Kiyone asked.

"Well, next would be shopping with Mihoshi. Just to see if she wanted anything." Inuyasha said.

"TO THE MALL!" Sasami yelled.

-At the mall-

Mihoshi was in the changing room, with Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Inuyasha does think bikini look good on me?" Mihoshi asked as she came out in a yellow two piece bikini.

The bikini complimented her hips, not to mention her breasts, however the bottom part seemed to be a bit smaller in the back.

"_Stay calm Inuyasha, stay calm._" Inuyasha thought as he blushed.

"You look quite beautiful Mi-" Inuyasha tried to say, but was dragged away by Ayeka.

"Inuyasha I need your assistance with the carrying of these bags." Ayeka said.

"Don't you have bodyguards for that kinda thing?" Inuyasha said.

-scene change to Azaka & Kamidake-

The two were sitting on the couch playing 'Mortal Kombat'

"Hey, shouldn't we be with the princess making sure she is alright?" Kamidake asked.

"Nah, she said she needed to apologize to the guy and needed to make sure 'we' weren't hostile to him." Azaka said

"Oh- Hey! You ripped my guy's torso off when I wasn't looking!" Kamidake yelled.

"*Pfft* Blame your own self for letting your guard down against Sub-Zero" Azaka said.

"OH YEA? WELL GET OVER HERE!" Kamidake yelled while throwing a punch at him.

The fight continued for 30 seconds

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?" Tenchi's dad yelled.

-Back to Inuyasha and Ayeka-

The two were back to the changing rooms.

Ayeka was also changing into a bikini.

"Hey Inuyasha can you come in here?" Ayeka asked.

"No, your changing." Inuyasha said.

"I have something to say, but it's personal." Ayeka said.

"I said- WHOA!" Inuyasha said but was dragged into the room.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha said as he turned to see Ayeka in a two piece string bikini.

The bikini showed off her eyes, hair, breasts and bottom very well.

"First question, how do I look?" Ayeka asked.

"Fine, the other question?" Inuyasha asked as he outside the room again.

"Do you forgive me?" Ayeka asked.

"For?" Inuyasha asked.

"For being hostile to your arrival, I was unaware of your intentions. We've been through quite much." Ayeka said.

"Well, don't worry about it. I accept your apology. Now if you need me I'm going to look around for Mihoshi." Inuyasha said as he walked off.

"_Alright, now just need to keep his attention on me and away from the she-devil._" Ayeka thought as she changed back into her clothes.

Inuyasha was traveling around the store when he turned to see Mihoshi was waiting down at the lane at the changing rooms.

"Mihoshi what are you doing back here? Aren't we going to other places?" Inuyasha asked.

"Shh, we are waiting for Ryoko." Mihoshi whispered.

"_Why!_" Inuyasha thought of yelling, but sat there waiting for Mihoshi.

After four minutes Ryoko opened the curtain while saying "TA DA!"

Ryoko was wearing a black two piece strapless bikini and the bottom part barely covered her 'areas'

"Well Mihoshi, how do I -AH!" Ryoko yelled and shut the curtain.

"What's the matter Ryoko?" Mihoshi asked.

"You never told me Inuyasha was here!" Ryoko yelled.

"So? It's not it was a surprise or anything." Inuyasha said as he sat next to Mihoshi.

"_FUCK! FUCK! MUST FIGHT URGE TO BEG RYOKO TO COME BACK OUT._" Inuyasha thought.

"_Alright! Giving Inuyasha a eye full of me must have boosted me in his book. YES!_" Ryoko thought while changing back to her clothes.

Sasami came out of the changing chamber next to Ryoko's.

"How do I look you two?" Sasami asked as she wore a pink once piece(It has a sunflower in the middle) while smiling.

"Awww, you look so cute! Inuyasha?" Mihoshi asked while waiting for Inuyasha's answer.

Ryo-ohki jumped on top of Inuyasha's head purring and waiting for the answer as well.

"Adorable." Inuyasha said as he gave an unimpressed look to Mihoshi.

Sasami goes back into the changing room to change back.

Kiyone was also changing into a bikini similar to Mihoshi's, but the color was blue and it gave more attention to the 'bottom' area.

"Hey Mihoshi, Inuyasha how do I look?" Kiyone asked while posing for them showing her front.

"You look nice Kiyone." Mihoshi said.

"Yes, yes, you look cute, but I don't see the difference between yours and Mihoshi's outfit." Inuyasha said

"Really?" Kiyone asked while doing a full circle.

"AH!" Inuyasha yelled while covering his red face.

"K-Kiyone!" Mihoshi yelled.

"What?" Kiyone asked.

"You forgot to pull your bottom bikini all the way up." Mihoshi said.

Kiyone looked behind her and her bare ass was out in the open for all to see.

"AHH!" Kiyone yelled as she ran back into room

"_Wow, that was awkward. However, I'd say she has a nice ass...That's if I wasn't dating Mihoshi...Of course._" Inuyasha thought as he looked at the picture in his mind.

His red face goes to a semi-red smile as he says "Now onto the next place the movies!"

-At the movie Theater-

"Alright, Mihoshi what movie do you want to see?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hmm...How about 'The Super Defenders of the Earth'!" Mihoshi yelled.

Inuyasha sweat-dropped.

"How about Fast-Five?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well sure, if you are use to watching garbage! Let's watch 'Insidious'!" Ryoko said.

"What are you trying to do? Give Mihoshi and Sasami a heart attack? I say we watch 'Transformers'." Ayeka said.

"But Ayeka! I really wanted to see 'How To Train Your Dragon'!" Sasami begged.

"How about we vote? Although I do want to see 'Kick-ass'." Kiyone said.

"All for Fast-Five?" Inuyasha asked as he was the only one who voted.

"All for The Super Defenders of the Earth?" Mihoshi cheered.

Yet, she was the only one for that vote.

"For Insidious?" Ryoko asked.

Again she was the only one to vote.

"Trans-" Ayeka started, but looked at Sasami who had puppy like eyes.

"I vote for How to Train Your Dragon!" Ayeka said proudly.

"YAY!" Sasami cheered.

"_Great..._" Ryoko and Inuyasha thought simultaneously.

-After the movie-

"You know, for it being a kid movie it wasn't that bad." Ryoko said.

"Yea! It made me laugh, cry, and learn a bit about barbarians!" Mihoshi said.

"They were Vikings, but it was a decent movie." Inuyasha said.

"Yea, it was fine. But, Kick-ass still seems better." Kiyone said.

"Well, it sure was a fun movie wasn't it?" Ayeka asked Sasami.

"YUP!" Sasami said as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"Alright last, a dinner at Yokohama Cheese Cafe!" Inuyasha said

-At Yokohama Cheese Cafe-

A group of people were waiting inside and outside the place.

"This place looks kinda packed." Mihoshi said as she grabbed Inuyasha right arm.

"Well, hope you can pay for all of us." Ryoko said as she smiled.

"Well-" Inuyasha was interrupted.

"YAY! We get to eat at a fancy place!" Sasami yelled.

This got a group of people's attention.

"Now, Sasami please don't attract attention like that." Ayeka said.

"Can you pay for this Inuyasha?" Kiyone asked

"_Crap, I don't think the money Kagome's grandpa gave me will cover this place, but I don't want to see Sasami cry._" Inuyasha thought as he made his way inside.

There sat a man at the desk inside waiting for people to set a reservation of some kind.

"Hello, table for six please." Inuyasha said.

"That will be a three hour wait sir." The man said.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha's group yelled.

"Sorry others are waiting, no exceptions." The man said.

"Oh well." Inuyasha said.

"It's alright Inuyasha." Mihoshi said.

"HA! We already heard the 'I am Inuyasha' excuse already mam." The man said.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha roared.

"They are over there." The man said as he pointed in the far back corner with many men, and some women, claiming they were Inuyasha.

"Hey you don't tell me who I am or am not!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sir, clam down please." The man said.

"May I speak to your manager?" Inuyasha asked.

"One moment please." The man said as he pulled out a phone.

"Mam? Yes, there is a man insisting he is Inuyasha. Alright thank you." The man said as he hung up the phone.

"She is on her way now." The man said.

-5 minutes later-

A woman who looks as if she has just had a business meeting, arrives.

"Yes? I'm very busy!" The woman said in a loud tone.

"Yes, this man here thinks he is Inuyasha." The man said.

"Hmm..." The woman said while looking at Inuyasha.

"Hmph, he is a fake. But, let my daughter see." The woman said.

"Aimi, come here sweetie!" The woman called.

A moment later the young girl Inuyasha once saved walked in.

"Hey, what's she doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

Aimi gasped as she saw her hero's presence.

"DOGGY MAN!" She yelled as she tackled Inuyasha's leg.

"WHAT? B-B-BUT HONEY! HE COULD BE FAKE! LOOK! YOU SAID HIS EARS ARE REAL HIS PROBABLY COMES RIGHT OFF!" The woman yells and pulls on Inuyasha's ear.

"OW! STOP THAT!" Inuyasha said as he pulled away from the woman, with his ears still intact.

"Holy crap, you are Inuyasha." The woman said.

As this was heard a group of people began swarming him.

"Hi! I'm Jeff! PLEASE SIGN MY AUTOGRAPH BOOK!" a man yelled.

"PLEASE CAN YOU BE MY FIRST KISS!" A woman shouts in his face.

"MAY I BE YOURS?" Anthor yells as she grabs his neck.

"SECURITY!" The business woman shouts.

The guards then began to push the people off Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry about that, please follow me. Aimi let's go " The woman said as she showed the guests to the 'Executive' VIP room.

-Executive VIP room-

The room was decorated in a fancy like manner with on one table in the middle and two chairs.

"Uh, miss? There are only two chairs." Inuyasha said.

"What? Really? Oh I'm sorry! *pulls out a phone* please bring me four chairs." The woman said.

"Thanks, miss..." Inuyasha waited for a answer.

"Taniguchi, but you Inuyasha may call me Yukiko. I want to take this chance to say thank for saving my daughter!" Yukiko said as she embraced him.

"Um, no problem?" Inuyasha said.

The doors opened with a giant carrying five chairs.

"Here are your chairs mam. " The giant said.

"Thanks Charles. Now Inuyasha let's sit down." Yukiko said.

The group sit down around the table with Mihoshi and Kiyone sitting next to Inuyasha and Yukiko across.

"So, Inuyasha tell me about yourself." Yukiko said.

"Well, My full name is Inuyasha Tashio, I'm not from around here, I have somewhat of a nasty temper, I do have a kind side, and a history I rather not talk about." Inuyasha said.

Yukiko nods.

"I"m Yukiko Taniguchi, my husband died from drinking problems, I own this restaurant, single mother *wink*, and usually I'm happy." Yukiko said.

Mihoshi smiles and says "Well, hi Yukiko! *Yukiko glares at her* My name is Mihoshi Kuramitsu I'm single, am always happy, reporter, and live with my group here." Mihoshi said.

Yukiko's mouth was wide open.

"You're joking right?" Yukiko said.

The waiter comes.

"May I have your orders?" The waiter said.

-long after the dinner-

The group and Yukiko walk back to Tenchi's place.

"So, you live with all these women?" Yukiko asked.

"Yea, kinda gets a bit troublesome." Inuyasha said.

"Well, may I talk to the landlord here?" Yukiko asked.

"Sure, but careful he's old, delusional, and mean." Ryoko said in her left ear.

"Gotcha." Yukiko said.

At the door Yosho answered it.

"Ah, you all are back. Who might this lovely miss with you be?" Yosho asked.

"I'm Taniguchi , please call me Yukiko. I wish to live here with my daughter." Yukiko said

"WHAT?" The group yelled.

-Chapter done-

HAHA! Most of you may not have expected that.

Remember there is a poll on my profile so do vote.


	6. No need For Sleeping

Back with the typing of my stories.

Probably shouldn't be typing due to the flu, but it's not stopping me.

-No Need for Sleeping-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIVE HERE?" Ryoko asked.

"Honestly, this place isn't all that nice." Kiyone said.

"Aren't you an owner of a wealthy business? If so why do you want to stay here?" Ayeka asked.

"WHOA! Slow it down there guys!" Inuyasha yelled.

"YAY! MORE FRIENDS!" Mihoshi yelled.

"Yay! I have a new daddy!" Aimi squealed.

"The more the merrier Inuyasha says!" Sasame cheered.

"I've said that once!" Inuyasha retorted.

"meow!" Ryo-ohki agreed.

"Silence!" The old man yelled.

The room went quiet.

"Now listen, we accept her living here." Yosho said.

"WHAT YOU-" The group was cut off by Yosho.

"You were all the same before too right? Wanting to live here as well?" Yosho asked.

"Yes, but she has enough money to go buy herself a mansion or more!" Ayeka retorted.

"More of a reason to have her here." Yosho said.

"I'll gladly pay off any debt you may have here mister?" Yukiko said waiting for his name.

"Yosho, Miss Yukiko. When may you be moving in?" Yosho asked.

"Immediately, if possible." Yukiko asked.

"I'm sorry, but all our rooms are occupied. If you want to move in immediately you have to bunk with someone." Yosho said.

"Hmm..." Yukiko said in a mysterious murmur.

She began looking around the room til her eyes pinned Inuyasha.

"I'll bunk with..." "NO ONE!" Ayeka yelled.

"Geez what got you in a Pissy fit?" Yukiko asked, unaware she had cursed in front of two kids.

"Mommy what does that mean?" young Aimi asked.

"You'll learn when your older sweety." Yukiko said.

Sasami looked at Ayeka.

"Ayeka? What does Pissy mean?" Sasami asked.

Ayeka face flushed with a blush.

While Ryoko did a sly grin.

"Well you see, it's a term that-" "Alright that's enough of that." Inuyasha said cutting Ryoko off.

"We'll draw straws! Ones with matching straws share a room." Inuyasha said as he held straw very colorful straws.

"Where did you get those?"Mihoshi asked as she looked all around her.

"Does it matter now? Pick a straw." Inuyasha retorted.

All members of the house anxiously plucked the straws from his hands.

Only one would share a room with him.

First room share Ayeka and Yukiko.

"_BLAST! Why didn't I get someone more tolerable?_" Ayeka cursed at her luck."_Damn! Why didn't I get my future husband?_" Yukiko inwardly questioned.

Next up Ryoko and Mihoshi!

"Great,I get a loud mouth girl who doesn't know when to shut the hell up." Ryoko whispered out loud.

"Did you say us living together would be so much fun?" Mihoshi asked as she jumped with joy.

Ryoko let out a deep sigh.

Tonight just wasn't her night.

Next would be Aimi and Sasame!

"YAY! WE'RE SHARING A ROOM!" The two young girls cheered.

Next is Yosho and Nobuyuki (Tenchi's dad)

Yosho went pale as he saw luck turn against him.

"WHAT? LIVING IN THE SAME ROOM WITH DAD? AGAIN? OH WHY DO YOU HATE ME LADY LUCK?" Nobuyuki outwardly shouted.

Next up is Tenchi and Sakuya

"Of course!" Tenchi said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Sakuya practically yelled.

Next is Kiyone and Inuyasha!

"Meh, it's fine by me." Inuyasha.

"Yea...fine...yea..." Kiyone said as she looked away from Inuyasha with a bashful face.

Washu didn't participate so she keeps her lab.

Lastly is Ryo-ohki who gets her own room.

Ryo-ohki cheered as she ran toward Inuyasha's room.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased after her.

"THAT'S MY-" *Door slammed* "-room." Inuyasha said.

"*sigh* Well Kiyone I'm moving into your room then." Inuyasha said as he got his stuff and moved upstairs toward Kiyone's room.

"Yea...great..." Kiyone said with mixed feelings.

*Hours later*

Kiyone tried calming down, but her thoughts kept interrupting her.

She got the guy she wanted.

Problem was Mihoshi had him.

Would she betray her best friend...for a guy?

What kind of friend would do that?

"Uh, Kiyone there is only one bed." Inuyasha said as he lied down on it.

Well, if you're forced to share a room and forced to sleep in the same bed.

It's not cheating right?...right?

As Kiyone was nearing the bed a knock was heard.

Inuyasha got up to answer the door and it was...Tenchi?

"Hey Inuyasha how are you?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm fine and with it being 11:00 at night, I'd like some sleep." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just need help." Tenchi said.

"What do you mean help?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Well you see, I was going to fix the car in the garage and well I don't have a jack." Tenchi said.

"So? What do you need me for?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, I was hoping you could hold the car up while I fix it." Tenchi said.

"Why not ask the genius 'Washu' for some kind of contraption or somethin?" Inuyasha asked.

"You've seen how she's like! I don't wanna march in there and become one of her experiments again!" Tenchi exclaimed.

After much consideration Inuyasha thought about how it would turn out for poor old Tenchi.

Turns out, odds weren't in his favor.

"Ugh, fine." Inuyasha said as he followed Tenchi.

After an hour and a half of non-stop holding of a car, Inuyasha's job was done.

"Crap! My arms are tired!" Inuyasha whined as he went inside the house.

"It wasn't all that bad." Tenchi said.

"Yea, let's see YOU hold that car up for that long. Then we'll see if it was bad." Inuyasha remarked.

Late at night Inuyasha opened the door to see an already sleeping Kiyone.

"_She won't mind if I try to get sleep._" Inuyasha thought as he got into the right side of the bed.

Yet, before he could sleep a knock was once again at his door.

Inuyasha got up again to see it was Washu.

"Yea? It's 12 somethin and I want some sleep." Inuyasha said quite rudely.

"Well sorry if I'm interrupting your beauty sleep, I'd just like you to come to my lab for a bit." Washu said while smiling.

There was a brief pause between the two.

Washu standing and smiling at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha with half-opened eyes angrily glaring at her.

Breaking the pause Inuyasha spoke up

"No." Inuyasha said as he shut the door.

As Inuyasha walked toward the bed, the knock happened again.

Inuyasha opened the door to see Washu smiling again.

"Please?" Washu asked.

"I want my sleep." Inuyasha said.

"I got a nice comfy bed in my lab!" Washu said trying to persuade him.

"I got a nice comfy bed in here." Inuyasha retorted.

Washu looked around him to see Kiyone sleeping.

"You wouldn't want to bother your already sleeping roommate would you?" Washu asked.

True, he didn't want to bother one who was already sleeping.

Yet, he had to wonder.

"_WHY IS EVERYONE ASKING ME?_" Inuyasha internally yelled.

As Inuyasha followed through the hall to her lab he spotted a table in the kitchen.

It appeared to be a candlelight dinner for two.

There was a cooked turkey in the middle with spaghetti on the plates along with a bottle of wine.

Inuyasha slowly began sneaking away from Washu to the kitchen.

Only to find Washu sitting at the table.

"Ah, Inuyasha finally glad you made it!" Washu exclaimed.

Inuyasha was beyond confused to see her there.

As he went to the hall he saw Washu standing outside her lab all doll like.

As Inuyasha approached her, he was cautious about it.

He tapped her shoulder, only to see her fall to the ground.

He jumped backed into someone.

"Like my Washbot?" Washu said.

Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed.

"Kinda like the real me, but not as smart or beautiful." Washu said while smiling.

"So what did you need me for?" Inuyasha asked, his expression became a half awake .

"To see if the Washbot would confuse anyone and to enjoy a midnight meal." Washu responded.

Inuyasha groaned as he went to go sit at the table.

Washu shortly followed after.

-At the table-

"So tell me about yourself." Washu said as she began pouring wine in both the glasses.

"Well, my life is a long story." Inuyasha said.

"You see it began long ago when-" Inuyasha started, but was cut off.

"Yea, I don't want to hear your life story. Just tell me about yourself." Washu said as she sipped some wine.

Inuyasha frowned as he heard Washu say that.

"_Arrogant bitch._" Inuyasha thought as he gave her a nasty sneer.

Regaining composure, Inuyasha started the conversation.

"Well you see I'm a swordsman." Inuyasha began.

"No...You are? I couldn't tell from the way you carry a sword." Washu said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_She invited me and then she criticizes me on what she asked me about._" Inuyasha thought with his hostility growing.

"Well, I'm inhumanely strong, my body heals almost anything in less than a day, and my senses are about 100 times stronger than humans." Inuyasha said.

"Big deal, my daughter Ryoko's strength surpasses almost everyone in the universe! As for healing, we have medical science and mine is the best! Lastly, your senses? We have devices that increase those. You have anything that's actually interesting to say?" Washu asked.

"_Son of a-_" Inuyasha bitterly thought.

"I'm a half-demon." Inuyasha said.

Washu's eyes suddenly opened.

"Really? My daughter is a demon, but to see a half-demon? Tell me are there more like you?" Washu asked, finally getting excited.

Inuyasha smiled, finally he got her attention.

Then slowly frowned.

He didn't know any half-demons in this world.

He was alone.

Inuyasha's sadness wasn't unnoticed by Washu however.

"Oh...Um, Well let me tell you about myself." Washu said.

Inuyasha however, got up from the table and went back to his room.

Washu just looked at the food.

As soon as she heard the door shut, she cursed herself.

"Damn it! When I'm finally getting to know him. I bring up a touchy subject and he leaves. Damn it." Washu cursed.

-In Kiyone's room-

1:20 A.M. Inuyasha was tired

"_Fuck it, I'm going to sleep. Everyone else can piss off for tonight._" Inuyasha thought as he sat on the bed Kiyone laid.

As he was about to lie down, he heard yet anther knock.

Inuyasha growled as he answered the door.

He saw Ayeka and Sasami at the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Do you mind if we spend the night with you? Ayeka was complaining too much about her roommate and how she didn't get y-*mpmph!*" Sasami began but suddenly had a hand over her mouth.

"What she's saying is do you mind if we spend the night here?" Ayeka asked.

"Depends, you have something to sleep in?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do, but Sasami here doesn't." Ayeka said.

Inuyasha looked at Sasami, who eyes were glittering with sadness.

"_Damn puppy dog eyes._" Inuyasha cursed.

"Fine, you can sleep on the bed Sasami." Inuyasha said.

Sasami cheered as she got into bed with Kiyone.

Inuyasha watched as Ayeka set up her sleeping bag on the ground.

It was big enough to hold more than one person.

Inuyasha proceeded to lie down next to Ayeka.

"Huh? Inuyasha?" Ayeka asked.

Inuyasha merely groaned.

"You can come into my sleeping bag, it can hold multiple people." Ayeka said.

That's when Inuyasha weighed his choices.

Sleep on the cold hard ground or share a bed with a woman.

Picking the obvious choice Inuyasha got up and opened Ayeka's sleeping bag.

Only to hear someone at his door again.

"_Is everyone awake at this time of night?_" Inuyasha internally screamed.

Inuyasha swung the door open to see Ryoko at the door.

"What?" He rudely asked.

"Oh nothing, just wanted to make sure everything was alright in there." Ryoko said.

"Yes, everything is fine." Inuyasha said as he opened the door to show everyone in the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Ryoko screamed.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to get some sleep." Ayeka responded.

"Shouldn't you be in your room with Yukiko?" Ryoko asked.

"That's none of your concern." Ayeka retorted.

Sasami then got up to see Ryoko.

"Hi Ryoko! We're spending the night with Kiyone and Inuyasha!" Sasami said cheerfully.

Ayeka slapped her forehead.

"Oh, so that's how it is. Inuyasha?" Ryoko asked.

"Something you need?" Inuyasha asked.

"Do you mind if I also sleep here tonight?" Ryoko asked.

Ayeka suddenly jerked up.

"YOU! YOU CAN'T! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO SLEEP IN!" Ayeka yelled.

Inuyasha looked at Ayeka's enormous sleeping bag.

"Well she could sleep in there with us." Inuyasha said while pointing at the bag.

"GREAT!" Ryoko said while jumping into the bag.

Inuyasha soon followed her into the sleeping bag.

Ayeka sighed as she then closed up the sleeping bag, with her being on the right of Inuyasha and Ryoko on the left.

*5 minutes later*

Inuyasha was soundly asleep.

Yet, the two girls he was with were wide awake.

"Hey Ayeka." Ryoko quietly called.

"What do you want?" Ayeka whispered back.

"You were planning on bagging Inuyasha tonight weren't you?" Ryoko asked, mentally chuckling at her pun.

Ayeka swiftly sat up.

"OF COURSE NOT!" She yelled, waking everyone in the room.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone, especially Inuyasha hollered.

Quiet soon took over again.

As Inuyasha tried to close his eyes, a knock was at his door again.

"_FUCKING DAMN IT!_" Inuyasha thought, almost blurting it out.

Inuyasha opened the door to see Yukiko standing outside with her child Aimi.

"Let me guess, you want to sleep over." Inuyasha guessed.

"Actually, I wanted to see if me and your roommate could switch. Staying over sounds good though." Yukiko said as she went inside with her child.

"Mom I'm going to go sleep with Sasami and the other blue haired girl!" Aimi said as she got in the bed.

"Alright dear, mommy will sleep with these three." Yukiko said as she noticed the giant sleeping bag.

"Fuck." Inuyasha silently whispered as he went to the 3 in the sleeping bag.

The four were a bit crowded, but it was enough room to sleep.

Inuyasha between Ryoko and Yukiko.

Ryoko on his left.

Yukiko on his right.

Poor Ayeka slept on the right side of Yukiko.

*30 minutes later*

A knock once again heard at the door.

Inuyasha looked at a device that suggested it was too early for this.

1:50 in the morning.

Inuyasha got up to answer the door to see Yosho and Tenchi's dad.

"Mind if we come in too?" They asked.

"Go to your own rooms." Inuyasha said as he watched them sadly walk away before shutting the door.

The moment he turned around a soft knock was at the door.

Inuyasha opened the door to see Ryo-ohki scratching at the door.

"Meow." Ryo-ohki said.

Inuyasha paused as he stared at the small cat.

Then just slammed the door and turned around.

"RYO-OHKI IS THAT YOU?" Sasame yelled as she jerked upwards hearing the meow.

"Meow." Ryo-ohki said through the door.

"Please mister Inuyasha, can-" Sasame begged, but was interrupted.

"FINE!" Inuyasha screamed as he opened the door.

Ryo-ohki came in and slept next to Sasame.

"Thank you." Sasame said as she went back to lying down.

Inuyasha was about to shut the door.

But the thought occurred to him.

Not shutting the door, people can see they are sleeping and want to sleep.

He left the door open to go back to his sleeping bag.

Only to hear someone standing at the doorway crying.

"_Oh what now._" Inuyasha thought as he turned to see Mihoshi crying.

"I woke up and saw Ryoko wasn't there..." Mihoshi said between sniffles.

Inuyasha sighed.

His room was already crowded.

But he couldn't say no to her.

"Come on, we'll share the already crowded sleeping bag." Inuyasha said.

Mihoshi jumped out of joy.

She then pulls something out from behind her.

"We can share this one if you'd like." Mihoshi said as she pulled out a medium sized sleeping bag.

It looked as if both them went in there it'd break.

As he was about to decline he heard her sniffling again.

"_Damn it._" He thought.

"Sure..." Inuyasha said as he prepared the sleeping bag.

"Yay!" She silently cheered as both her and Inuyasha were sleeping together in the bag.

"_Just one step closer_." Mihoshi thought as sleep took her.

Inuyasha looked to his right to see Ryoko sleeping.

He silently chuckled.

Wonder what will happen in the morning.

Throughout the night, he didn't hear anther knock.

-Morning time!-

Inuyasha was now getting up to see everyone was still sleeping in the room.

Especially the girls in the sleeping bags.

Mihoshi was still sleeping soundly hugging his right arm to no end.

As he slowly got out of the sleeping bag he noticed Ryoko latching onto Yukiko.

"Inuyasha." She muttered, before falling silent.

Inuyasha snickered at seeing this and he carefully detached Mihoshi from his arm.

As soon as he got out the door, Mihoshi was behind him.

Sniffling, tears about to fall.

Inuyasha sighed.

"_This is going to be a long morning._" Inuyasha thought as he went to kitchen.

But on his way, he heard a scream.

"GET OFF ME WEIRDO!" Yukiko screamed as she launched Ryoko out the room.

Inuyasha broke out to a hearty laughter.

"_Pricless._" Inuyasha thought as he continued to the kitchen.

-After the long and abnormal breakfast-

Inuyasha's hunger was sated and was about to go venture through this new world.

Yet, he was stopped.

By a hand on his shoulder.

The hand had belong to Yosho.

"Inuyasha, we need to talk." Yosho said.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"About what, old man?" Inuyasha asked.

"About you getting a job." Yosho responded.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha hollered.

"You heard me." Yosho said sternly.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked still angered.

"Money doesn't grow on trees, and even with the help of Miss Yukiko. We have bills needing to be paid. Since I'm too old and everyone else has a job. You need one too." Yosho said.

"So? I can live off the land." Inuyasha said.

"We can't, and since I'm the owner of this house. You need a job, or I'm kicking you out." Yosho said as he turned and was on his merry way.

He left Inuyasha thinking about what he said.

"Crap, where can I find one of those?" Inuyasha asked himself.

-End chapter-

A nice long chapter. Took me a while from my illness, but I'm back. New chapter for -Insert story title here- will be ready as soon as I think of which to update.

Do leave a review on how you liked or was curious about this story.


	7. No Need For Jobs!

I'm back! Been a while since I've updated this one. Everyone else seems to like The Demon's home better. My personal favorite is the Half-demon of Zero though.

Anyways, I've been playing LoL more and listening to LoL songs. For anyone who reads this check out Falconshield on Youtube.

His songs are very good and complimenting him will brighten his day.

So on with the story!

Chapter 7 No need for jobs!

-Tenchi's House-

The group sat on the ground thinking what they could do.

Things had not gone their way today.

Ryoko was recently fired from being a waitress, turns out her 'outfit' wasn't acceptable.

Ayeka got fired for yelling and starting a fight with said waitress.

Mihoshi had also gotten fired after the chief of police heard of her gun 'accident' at Tenchi's house.

Kiyone was dragged down with Mihoshi, since she was her commanding officer.

Sasami couldn't find a job...child labor laws.

Washu? She was a scientist! Her job was being one...even though it had no income.

Yukiko? She had to relive a past she had forgotten about.

Sakuya? She had planned on trying to work, but Tenchi refused the idea.

Tenchi? Was currently trying to bridge together the Jurai's empire and Earth. So far no luck.

Yosho? Was sucking money out of the residents, so his day was great.

Tenchi's dad? His life always sucks.

Inuyasha? His day sucked the worse. 5 jobs he tried training for and 5 he was denied.

-1st job: Being a cashier-

Inuyasha was behind the cash register when an 'old' customer came up to him.

"Hello, *looks at name tag* Inuyasha. May I get a refund for this banana?" The old man asked him.

Inuyasha looks at the food and half of it's already gone.

"Sorry sir, half of that banana is already gone." Inuyasha pointed out.

The old man looks at the banana.

"Really? Which half?" The old man asks.

Inuyasha smacked his head.

Inuyasha called for back-up after the incident.

The manager appeared.

"Hello, what is the problem?" The manager asked.

Inuyasha turned to him.

"This customer wants a refund on half of a banana he's eaten." Inuyasha said.

The manager had a smile on his face.

"Really? Which half?" The manager joked as he and the old man laughed.

Inuyasha got angry as he took the banana and slammed it into the manager's face.

Inuyasha then cooled down and looked at what he had done.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" The manager yelled.

Inuyasha sighed and took of his cashier hat.

-2nd job: Being a stuntman-

It was a James Bond movie act, and the real actor was getting ready.

The two were on the plan with the stuntman being hidden on the helicopter.

"Alright James, this isn't going to be an easy mission. You must infiltrate the base while looking 'out of place', but normal as well." The general said on his wrist watch.

James beamed a smile, and pulled back his silver dyed hair.

"Don't worry, as soon as I'm done with this mission. I'll be back to make 'bonds' with the ladies." James said as he prepared to jump out the helicopter.

The actor pulled back.

"CUT! Bring out the stuntman!" The director yelled.

The actor then sat on a comfy seat while Inuyasha had the parachute on.

"Alright, you pull here and make sure you pull hard enough. Otherwise, we'll be out of a stuntman." The actor co-pilot said.

Inuyasha looked out the helicopter.

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha said.

"Good!" The co-pilot said as he shoved him out.

"Action!" The director yelled.

The camera began rolling as Inuyasha flew out of the helicopter 2,000 ft in the sky.

As he approached the ground his parachute wouldn't open.

He tried multiple times, but it wouldn't deploy.

He takes a look at his parachute and it turns out he had the fake on the actor James was wearing.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Inuyasha yelled.

The director turned to the camera man.

"Don't worry, we'll edit that out." The camera guy said.

The scene goes back to Inuyasha.

"Guess I'll have to improvise." Inuyasha said.

He ripped open the parachute backpack and crafts in manually into a parachute.

He then deploys it with his own hands.

"That's not in the script. But I like it!" The director yelled.

Inuyasha lands where he was suppose to and the helicopter lands shortly after.

"CUT! Bring out the actor." The director yelled.

The actor walks up to Inuyasha.

"That was some smart thinking for a test dummy." The actor says with a snide laughter.

Inuyasha glares at him.

"What did you just say to me?" Inuyasha asked as he approached the actor.

The crew then begin blocking him.

"Calm down man, those actors are always jerks." An editor said.

Inuyasha then turns away.

"Yea, you're right." Inuyasha said as he took a seat outside the scene.

The actor then takes the place of Inuyasha.

"And action!" The director yelled.

A beautiful woman began running to him.

"James honey! How ever did you plan that?" The woman asked.

"I didn't. You see I had accidentally taken the pilot's lunch bag like an idiot. I had left the real one on the seat neat to him!" The actor said.

Inuyasha then stands up and yells.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha face narrows with apparent anger.

The director turns to him.

"Shut up! We can't have you make changes on your own! You're the stuntman!" The director yelled.

Inuyasha's glare turned to the director, then down at the ground.

Seems he'd have to let that jab slide.

"That was brilliant work James!" The woman said.

"Indeed, now let's do some infiltrating shall we Rachel?" James asked as they entered the building.

-inside the building-

James and Rachel were walking through the complex, completely undetectable.

As they get closer to their goal, they are ambushed by 3 gun wielding lackeys.

Rachel gasped as James pushed her to the side.

"I'm the bond keeping you losers from sinking into the ground." James said as he pulled out his gun.

The actors then back off.

"CUT! Bring out the stuntman." The director yelled.

The actor walked off stage.

"Good luck out there, Mr. Target." The actor said, as he took out the ammo of the gun in a sly manner.

"It's Inuyasha." Inuyasha said as he took the gun, oblivious the ammo had been taken out.

The director then looks at Inuyasha.

"Alright, stuntman. Only rubber bullets will be used here. So try your best to take them out before they take you out." The director said.

The 3 'lackey' stuntman were snickering at something, but Inuyasha didn't know.

Inuyasha got in place.

"Action!" The director yelled.

"You picked a bad day to mess with us Bond. Get him!" The leader lackey yelled.

The other two pulled out their guns and began firing.

Inuyasha pulled his gun out to only hear *click*

"_The fuck?_" Inuyasha thought as he took for cover again.

He looks out and sees the real James actor laughing with co-workers while showing them the ammo container.

"_That jackass_!" Inuyasha thought out loud.

A bullet flew passed his head and bounced right off the wall and onto the ground.

Upon closer inspection it seems it was a metal bullet.

"_But the director said it would only be rubber_." Inuyasha took a moment to think before doing something completely stupid.

He jumped out of the cover, jumping side to side at the lackeys.

Thankfully, the actors had terrible aim.

He punched the actor on the right in the face and threw is fake gun and nailed the other one in the nose.

Knocking out both of them effectively.

"I love this improve!" The director quietly yelled to a co-worker.

The 3rd guy started to panic and pull out his gun.

Inuyasha tackled the guy to the ground.

The gun slide across the floor away from them.

"Hey, jackass. You know what's stopping the bond between my fist and your face?" Inuyasha asked.

The lackey gulped.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said as he punched him square in the forehead.

Inuyasha got up and walked back to Rachel.

"Perfect work stuntman! But I said no improve!" The director yelled.

Inuyasha took the metal object toward the director and said what he was thinking.

"I thought you said only rubber bullets would be used!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

The director looked at the object and it seems it was a real bullet.

"Oh, my apologies. May you sign this?" The director said as he pulled out a release form.

Inuyasha glared as he read it.

Inuyasha took the form and walked toward the James actor.

"That was a marvelous display out there test dummy." The actor began laughing with his colleagues.

Inuyasha picked the man up, opened his mouth, and shoved the release form down his throat.

The man's colleagues soon quieted down as Inuyasha released the man.

The man then threw up the form.

Inuyasha was then nearing the exit.

The man glared at Inuyasha.

"I'll sue you for everything your worth!" The man yelled.

Inuyasha heard what he said and then began turning around.

Inuyasha's face was redder than it's ever been.

He then began to walk toward the man and stopped when he reached him.

He then got on his eye level.

"I'd love to see you do that. Unfortunately, who would tell your wife and kids?" Inuyasha asked as he lifted the man in the air.

"I divorced my wife and took most of what she had, and she's looking after her daughter." The man said.

"Well, who will tell them the man they loved was killed by an unforeseen incident?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea? What would that be?" The man asked.

"Me." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his sword.

Suddenly, a woman with a child next to her calls to him.

"Inuyasha, stop!" The woman yelled.

Inuyasha dropped the man and turned toward the woman.

"Yukiko?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, it's me." Yukiko said with her head hung low.

"Ah, an honor for you to stop by." The man said.

Ami looked at the man and hid behind her mother.

Yukiko glared at the man.

"Girabashi Aki (Gir-ra-ba-she) (Ah-key), a man I thought I'd never have to see again." Yukiko said with vemon lacing her words.

The man smiled.

"What have you been doing since I've taken everything you ever owned?" Girabashi asked with an evil smile on his face.

Yukiko had a slight tear drip from her eye.

Those were tough times.

"I had my daughter live with my mother, while I searched for a job. After a while got a bank to loan me 200k to start a business. It became a major hit and now I have stores everywhere on the planet." Yukiko said with an impassive face.

Girabashi's face changed to one filled with regret.

"Yea, well I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Girabashi said, his skills as an actor were quite good.

Yukiko spat at his feet.

Girabashi saw this and begged her.

"I'm sorry girl, please let me make it up to you. We will go out like we use to. To the park, in the forest, hang-gliding you name it." Girabashi pleaded.

Yukiko then lost her patience.

"Shut up! You're only saying that now I've become rich! You don't give a damn about me or Ami!" Yukiko's face now drenched in tears.

Ami's face beginning to spill tears.

"No baby, I don't care if you're rich. Just come back to me." Girabashi said as he went closer to her.

Yukiko started to panic.

"No stay away from me!" Yukiko said while taking a protective stance in front of her daughter.

As the man neared her, he received a punch to his temple.

"That's light out for him." Inuyasha said as he went to Yukiko.

Yukiko sobbed into Inuyasha's chest as he patted her back.

Ami just watched her mommy break down as she leaned on a man she could trust.

"Let's take you back home." Inuyasha said as he put Yukiko on his back and carried Ami in his hands.

The director then broke out his daze to yell at him.

"You're fired, you know that right?" The director said in a somewhat loud voice.

Inuyasha left hand went up as did it's middle finger.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said as he left the building.

-3rd job- Being a game model for Assassin's Creed-

15 game designers (6 women and 9 men) were at their computers outside of 5 buildings place side to side.

Each being different shapes and sizes.

"So what am I suppose to do here?" Inuyasha asked, while dressed as an assassin.

"Alright, here you parkour over these five houses as much as you can and with any combinations. This suit you have on will allow us to use your movements in the game and allow us to make a game faster." The lead designer said.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Will I be a character?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, sorry character roles are filled." The man said.

"Will I be credited?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, in the credits no one reads." The man said.

"Will I be able to actually let people know that it's me who was able to put those moves in the game?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, no one will believe ya though." The man said with an agitated face.

"Can you be less of an asshole?" Inuyasha asked.

"I could, now can you find anther job? Cause you're fired!" The man yelled while taking the assassin cloak off Inuyasha.

This left Inuyasha with his upper body out in public.

"Sure have good luck finding anther guy!" Inuyasha said as he jumped over the game designers and over the buildings.

The lead designer saw this and cursed.

"Damn it that guy can jump over buildings?" The lead designer asked.

A woman designer smiled.

"He can be over me anytime he wants to." The woman said.

This caused perverted snickers to be heard from the game designers.

-4th job: A repair man-

Seeing as how everything was electrical nowadays.

Inuyasha was fired in 2 ways.

One from his job.

Two from the fire he had accidentally caused.

-5th Being a commentator for sports-

Inuyasha and generic commentator #1 were up in the booth.

"And Rodriguez throws the pass to Patterson, but is intercepted by the Diamondback!" The commentator said.

*Diamondback then does a dance on the field*

"And do you know why the call him the diamondback people?" The commentator asked.

"Is it because he's a snake and will poison you the first chance he gets?" Inuyasha asked.

*Everyone freezes and Diamondback had his mouth and eyes wide open while staring at the commentator booth.

Needless to say Inuyasha had to avoid angry 'Diamondback' fans that day.

The next day he was fired for not doing the job correctly.

The owner of the stadium and Inuyasha sit down.

"Inuyasha, I take it you know why you're here." The owner said.

"Yea, yea I'm fired." Inuyasha said as he got up and walked to the door.

"Bye." He said as he shut the door.

The owner sighed.

"You know it's not all about you! Maybe I just wanted to chat!" The owner loudly whispered to himself.

-back to the living room-

Yea, their day just sucks right now.

Their day couldn't get any worse right now.

*knock knock*

Someone appeared to be knocking on the door.

The group look at one anther and then their eyes pin Inuyasha.

The staring continues until Inuyasha gets up.

"Fine, I'll see who it is." Inuyasha said as he went to the door.

As he looked through the door's eye-hole he sees his 'old' family...and Kagome.

"_Fuck, I didn't want to fucking deal with this right now_." Inuyasha thought as he backed away from the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Maybe their not home." Souta said as he held a soccer ball in his right arm.

"A house like this normally has someone here." Kagome's grandpa said.

"Well, hopefully they'll let us in." Kagome said.

"_After what you did, I wouldn't blame them if they didn't_" Kagome's mom thought.

-back with the group inside-

"Who is it Inuyasha?" Yukiko asked.

Inuyasha lifeless gaze turned to them.

"My old family." Inuyasha said.

The group looked at his gaze and instantly felt saddened.

"_We have to prevent their confrontation with him_." The group thought.

Ryoko answered the door 'drunk'.

She swung the door open and leaned on the door frame.

"What do yoush want right now?" Ryoko asked in a false drunken state.

Kagome's group were surprised by this woman.

"Uh, yes. Hello." Kagome's mom said.

"Is Inuyasha here?" Kagome asked.

Ryoko's drunken daze turned to an angered glare for a second, before reverting back to normal.

"No he'sh not here right nowsh. Try again, like um...never." Ryoko said before slamming the door in their faces.

Kagome's group knocked again to see a different woman answer the door.

"Yes? Hello?" Ayeka said to this group she's never seen before.

"Ah, hello. We're here to see a man named Inuyasha." Kagome's mother said.

"Really? What for?" Ayeka asked.

The group looked pretty nervous, except Souta.

Souta had no idea what had happened, just thought Kagome was too mean to Inuyasha.

"Well, what might your business be for being here?" Ayeka asked.

"Well you see it's something we wanted to discuss with Inuyasha...alone." Kagome's mom said.

"No, sorry. Not happening." Ayeka said as she begins closing the door.

"We just want to talk to him." Kagome's grandpa said.

Ayeka took a deep breath.

"No, sorry. Have a good day." Ayeka said as she tried closing the door.

"Wait! How about just me, Souta, and dad here?" Kagome's mom said.

"What about me?" Kagome asked.

Ayeka looked back for a moment.

Then turned back to Kagome's group.

"Sure you three can come in. What's her name stays out here." Ayeka said.

"Oh no you don't! I'm going to see him!" Kagome said as she tried approaching Ayeka.

"Azaka! Kamidake!" Ayeka yelled.

Suddenly to two guardians appear at her side.

"Yes, Miss Ayeka?" The two said.

Ayeka let out a glare at Kagome.

"Prevent her from coming inside this house." Ayeka said as she went inside with Souta, Kagome's mom, and grandpa.

The two nodded as they took their position as guards.

-inside the house-

Inuyasha was lying in his bed, as old memories appeared before him.

"_We use to be so happy, now why does she torment me with this pain?_" Inuyasha thought as he lay there.

As he was drifting to sleep someone had knocked on his door.

"_Mother fucker. Why is it always when I try to sleep_?!" Inuyasha thought as he answered the door.

His old family (excluding Kagome) were there.

"Hello Inuyasha!" They all said at once.

"How have you been since you started living here?" Kagome's mom asked.

"I've been quite fine. Still looking for a job though." Inuyasha replied with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll find a job soon enough youngin." Kagome's grandpa said.

Inuyasha frowned being called a young one, especially in that old language.

"Hey Inuyasha! Want to play some soccer?" Souta asked, while being happy seeing his 'older brother' again.

Inuyasha smiled and patted his head.

"Sorry Souta, maybe anther time." Inuyasha head turned to Kagome's mom.

"So how are you guys?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome's mom smiled.

"It's the same old, same old. However, dad here is having trouble doing some of the chores without your help." Kagome's mom said.

Her dad frowned.

"I don't need help yet! I'll need help when I'm dead!" Her dad said.

They all frowned at the man's arrogance.

"Well that's good to hear." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's mom frowned.

"Yea, the only thing different is Kagome trying to be your friend again." Kagome's mom said.

Inuyasha face suddenly turned hostile.

"Souta, please leave." Inuyasha said.

"But Inu-" Souta couldn't finish his sentence as he was pushed out the room.

"Out! Now!" Inuyasha yelled.

The door slammed behind Souta as Inuyasha turned back to Kagome's mom.

"Listen here and listen well. Your young girl, can go to hell. We've been together. Through thick and thin. But she ended it. So that's the fin'." Inuyasha said.

"Was that a poem?" Kagome's mom asked.

"I don't fucking know. What I do know is that I don't want to see Kagome ever again! So please keep your daughter away from me." Inuyasha said as he turned away from her.

"Dad, leave." Kagome's mom said.

"But-" Her dad tried to say, but was pushed out.

"Aw." He said.

"Hey grandpa? Why did you get pushed out?" Souta asked.

"I don't know..." Souta's grandpa said as he sat outside the door.

-With Inuyasha and Kagome's mom-

"Inuyasha..." Kagome's mom said.

"Yea?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome's mom neared.

"You know we all love you right?" She asked.

Inuyasha smiled.

"Yea, I love you guys too." Inuyasha said with a smile.

Inuyasha was pulled into a hug, by Kagome's mom.

"Inuyasha, I love you like a son. Please take care of yourself." Kagome's mom said.

He hugged her back.

"I'll be fine. Just take care of your young ones. Just take care of Souta, and guide Kagome. I may hate her, but my human nature says she's still a person. Please, be alright without me." Inuyasha said as he let her go.

"We will." Kagome's mom said as she left the room.

Kagome's mom left the house with her dad and son.

"Be safe Inuyasha!" The three said as they waved goodbye.

"You as well!" Inuyasha said as he waved to the three.

Kagome was standing outside waiting for her family.

She saw Inuyasha through the doorway.

But all she saw from him was a glare.

She understood.

She finally got it.

She lost a lover, she lost a friend, she lost...her everything.

-back with Inuyasha-

"How do you feel Inuyasha?" Sasami asked.

Inuyasha picked her up and put her on his shoulder.

"I feel great, little one." Inuyasha said as he picked up Ryo-ohki and put it on her lap.

Inuyasha then looked at his 'homies'

"So what's for dinner?" Inuyasha asked.

"Mashed potatoes!" Mihoshi yelled.

"Along with vegetable soup." Kiyone added with a smile.

"No meat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, I got the meat you need." Yukiko said while winking.

"Perhaps a bit too much meat." Ryoko said from behind her.

This just pissed of Yukiko as everyone laughed.

-after dinner-

Washu was walking up to Inuyasha to apologize for what she said.

But noticed he was with someone.

Yukiko and Ami.

The two were in a conversation.

"So Inuyasha, I wanted to thank you for helping me. In my moment of weakness in front of my damn ex." Yukiko said, still pissed at his memory being in her head.

"Ya dad! You're awesome!" Ami said.

Inuyasha laughed, oblivious to being called dad.

"I was only doing what I thought was right." Inuyasha said.

Yukiko face suddenly turned pink.

"So, If you weren't busy...I was wondering." Yukiko said, but couldn't work up the courage to ask him.

"If what?" Inuyasha asked.

Washu took this as her chance.

"Inuyasha!" Washu yelled.

Inuyasha's face suddenly frowned.

"Yea, what?" Inuyasha asked.

Washu mentally frowned at that, but kept that inside.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go job hunting with me tomorrow!" Washu shouted.

Inuyasha face kept the frown on.

It reminded that he still needed a job.

"Yea, sure. Why not?" Inuyasha said.

Washu nodded as she cheered.

"I'll apologize to him tomorrow!" Washu said to herself as she went back to her lab.

-back with Yukiko and Inuyasha-

Inuyasha turned back to face Yukiko.

Ami was outside playing with Sasami and Ryo-ohki.

"Now what were you saying?" Inuyasha asked.

Yukiko sighed.

She took a deep breath in and then out.

"I was wondering-" Yukiko started, but when then interrupted by Kiyone and Mihoshi.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Mihoshi called out to him, while carrying a tray with a drink on it.

Inuyasha turned to them.

"Hey there you two!" Inuyasha called back.

Yukiko sighed, coincidence just loves messing with Inuyasha's life she guessed.

"Inuyasha, we made you some nice, relaxing, coffee, don't worry we added 3 teaspoons of sugar." Kiyone said as she walked with Mihoshi.

As Mihoshi neared him, she had accidentally tripped and spilled the coffee on Inuyasha's crotch.

"AHHH! What the fuck?!" Inuyasha yelled as he threw off his pants.

The girls could only blush as they watch Inuyasha strip himself.

"Fuck! What the hell do you make that in?! Boiling lava?!" Inuyasha cursed as he tried cooling it down.

Mihoshi was extremely worried she tried cooling him down as well, by blowing near the 'injury'

"Stop that!" Inuyasha said as he tried getting away from Mihoshi.

"I'm sorry!" Mihoshi yelled as she tackled Inuyasha to the ground.

"AH!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What's going on over here?" Yosho asked, as he along with the other girls in the house came from around the corner.

What they saw was hysterical.

Mihoshi was on top of Inuyasha's legs.

Her face just levitating above his crotch.

Inuyasha was on his back with his hands on Mihoshi's head.

"Uh...this isn't what it looks like." Inuyasha said as he stared at the group.

-After a long explanation-

"HAHAHAHA!" Ryoko laughed as she was sitting on the couch.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"That's just too funny!" Ryoko yelled as she rolled off the couch.

"Whatever, I'm taking a shower." Inuyasha said as he went off to the bathroom.

This is when the girl's ears perked up.

Ryoko had an evil smile on her face as she went to Washu's lab.

-Chapter end!-

Hope ya guys liked it. Sorry if you guys didn't like it or would have wrote it differently. Also please if you play League of legends give Josef Falkenskold a look up if u like LoL songs on youtube. Peace!


End file.
